The Witching Hour
by SubmissiveSwan
Summary: Centuries ago Vlad Tepes aka Dracula killed a thousand men to save his country. To become the most infamous monster in history to walk the earth. Years later, he meets the brightest witch of her age Hermione Granger. Can their love be strong enough to defeat Vlad's bloodlust? Or will his temptations be the end of everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Dracula Untold, as this is what the Dracula side of it is based on, with Luke Evans. So his looks, voice etc is based off of him. But that being said I am writing this for fun! No prophet is being made!**

Seven centuries ago, there was a man who took on one of the biggest wars of his time. He was sent into the Turkish army as a boy, tortured and enslaved by their rule. As he got older, he took his revenge on those who hurt him. Drank the blood of those who he felt didn't deserve to live. Became the most infamous and influential icons of history. His name.

Vlad the Impaler aka Dracula.

I know this because I had studied his kind and his history in my years growing up at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had been obsessed because I realized he wasn't a monster like everyone thought he was. He was a man trying to protect his lands and his family. I highly admired that, I too had fought in a war to save those I loved. Had to sacrifice my own family so they too could be safe from the evils of the Wizarding World.

It was a unnatural foggy day in London England, it was Spring time and was very unusual to have this type of weather already. However, I dressed in leggings, a black long sleeved shirt with my long waist coat with calf length brown boots. I pinned my hair up in a messy bun and headed down to the older part of London. I knew that there was a new book shop, and I wanted to see if owner had any books on Alchemy.

I was trying to finish my last year of Hogwarts by correspondence. I had no intention of going back after everything I had been through with Harry, Ron and everyone else who fought and died to save our community. I did want my education, but I needed my own time to process everything. So here I was in front of this beautiful shop, seeing the musty books on carts on the outside. I inwardly smiled and decided to just go in.

As I opened the door I heard the bell chime. I saw a man sitting at the front desk reading an old book. It looked like something I'd be interested in. "Um, Hello?" I said gently. He looked up, smiling gently and putting the book down.

"Hello, pleasure to see you here today. What can I help you with?"

He asked gently, but his eyes showed me something, like he was trying not to be intimidating. I also took note of the way he spoke, very well spoken, almost as if he was from another time. "I'm looking for a book or books on Alchemy. Do you have any?" He seemed to light up with enthusiasm "Yes, of course! Glad you asked, not many people know about that kind of thing."

I laughed gently "Well I'm not your average person." He smiled gently passing me a couple books "Neither am I. I hope these are to your liking."

I couldn't help but take note of his handsome features and his build, he seemed slim but also very strong. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of green I'd ever seen, though he seemed to have an almost haunted look to them. I took the book nodding my head gently and flipped through the pages before deciding if this was what I needed before buying them.

While standing in his shop, I felt this unnerving feeling. Like he knew who or what I was. I walked around his shop a little bit more to get away from his penetrating gaze, however I felt the power and magnetizing feeling of his aura. I couldn't be sure if he was, who I thought he was, but I had a pretty good feeling that this was Vlad Tepes…..

Dracula.


	2. The Masquerade Ball

**AN: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Dracula Untold! I just write for fun! Also any reviews or ideas would be nice! :D Also if anyone is good with making fan videos on YouTube, I would so love someone to make a pairing video of Vlad/Hermione (Luke Evans and Emma Watson). There are none out there, so that would be amazing if someone could do that for me. My YouTube is Isabella Presley!**

After a few awkward moments I decided to be…let's say..Ballsy. I turned around to look at him "Hey, this might be an awkward question, but are you busy tomorrow night? There's this charity Masquerade Ball to help the needy, silent auction etcetera, and we're supposed to bring a date." I looked at the ground now feeling like a total fool "I understand if you can't, I know we just met. I'd make dinner or something to return the favour…Ummm but I can find someone else if you can't."

He walked towards me, I licked my lips gently feeling flustered and nervous…Yep…Definitely Dracula. He smiled gently "How rude of me, if I did not come. I think it should be fun, I need to get out of this shop, eventually. Driving me mad." He chuckled slightly. I beamed, feeling so happy he said yes!

"Alright then, I should get going, do you have a cell phone? I can give you my number." I smiled, but it was his turn to look embarrassed "I actually don't keep up with all that technology. Maybe except a nice car." He winked. I laugh gently "Alright, well I'll give you my number anyway, just incase and my address. The event is at eight, but come by around six thirty, I can make us something or just have a drink, whichever works for you." I then wrote down my number on a piece of paper that said "Hermione" on it, and then almost ran out the door.

That was the most surreal and awkward experience of my life! I just asked, who I believed to be Dracula, to a party, to my house! I laughed giddily to myself, and shook my head at the absurdity of it all. However, it did feel nice to actually ask a man out and have them accept, plus I really didn't believe he'd hurt me. I just got that sort of feeling. I knew it was silly to mention food to a vampire, but I decided to out of being kind and just in case it was my paranoia and not the real Dracula, but the way he was and how I reacted, seemed very…different than being around human males.

I headed home that evening to organize everything for tomorrow and for my part time job at a fashion design studio. Since being in London it's opened my eyes to high fashion, which I quite enjoyed, plus it took my mind off Hogwarts. Which reminded me I really needed to Owl Harry and Ron. It'd been a year and I still hadn't talked to them.

It wasn't easy hours but it paid the bills, and I got to learn lots of new things and even try stuff on! All the way home I kept thinking of Vlad, and of how terrible a friend I was to my wizarding friends. I sighed to myself, getting settled into my flat, putting my things away, turned the fireplace on and sat at my desk. I put the book I bought at Vlad's book shop down, then took out some parchment and my quill, writing to the boys.

 _Dear Harry and Ron,_

 _I know I have been a terrible friend and have not wrote to you both for some time. I've been terribly busy and to be honest I have distanced myself from the Wizarding World more than I ever thought I would. I never meant to leave you out, I just needed sometime for myself, to figure my life out. I am still doing courses for Hogwarts to Graduate, and have a part time job at a fashion design studio in London! (Harry will explain Ron). I do have some other news for you, but I rather tell you in person. I do hope you come to London and see me! My fireplace is open for Floo travel, Or you can take another way of travel, either Muggle or Magical, but as you know Harry it might be best for Muggle travel. I miss you both dearly and hope you are doing well! Keep to your studies and I hope you both can finally do your essays on your own!_

 _I must be going now, but I hope to hear from you soon,_

 _Much Love,_

 _Hermione 3_

I folded the letter up in the envelope and sent it to the boy's dormitory at Hogwarts, one good thing about being a witch was that you could summon Owl's for post. Once it was off, I headed to my room to change for bed and relax. I was too tired to read the new Alchemy book, but decided to do it in the morning and get my essay over and done with before work and the ball. I wondered how Vlad would be dressed, what he might look like. He'd probably be handsome in his suit. I growled to myself "Grow up Hermione! This is nonsense…" I felt like I was fighting myself, I couldn't help it if I was attracted to him! I just hoped it wouldn't complicate things.

Next morning, I got myself ready for work and picking up my dress, my friend Juliet was helping me as well. She was my best friend in the Muggle World and helped me get in contact with people who gave me my job. She was beautiful, blonde, blue eyed, the typical beauty. I knew she'd be an amazing model and I had hoped to see her on Runway. I was so busy I forgot to even check my mail to see if Harry and Ron got back to me.

"Hermione, are you even listening to me?" Juliet waved a hand in my face with a gentle smile. I blinked a few times "Oh, I'm so sorry. Preoccupied." I gave her an apologetic smile "No worries, love. I was asking you who you were bringing to the party tonight?" I blushed immediately "Umm, some guy I met at the book store-" Before I could finish my thought she interjected "Hermione Granger! Now you're picking up guys?! You are such a tease." She giggled. I playfully slapped her "Juliet Grayson, you're terrible! It's not like that." I told her as I was putting clothes out on the racks for the model's to try on for the next project.

"I didn't want to go alone, and look stupid. He accepted and he's coming over later." I blurted out, knowing I'd get more teasing from her. "Ooh la la, what you gonna do?" She smirked with a wink. I rolled my eyes at her "Have a drink, and then go to your place silly. Nothing special. More than likely I'll still be getting ready, but I figured he could come over early, we could talk, get to know each other." I said gently not looking at her now.

More like figure out if he's the real Dracula, and why he was here. Not that I minded, I wasn't against vampires, our old Minister of Magic was one, but I just didn't get why here, and why now.

"Anyway, I really must be going. I'll see you later Julie." I smiled, she just grinned "Uh huh, trying to get away from me, I'll grill you later." I grabbed my stuff and went to pick up my dress.

It felt like hours once I got home, and walking around in heels all day didn't help, I also had to dance in heels later tonight! I sighed, drawing myself a bubble bath to relax and get some dinner before getting ready. I hadn't even looked to see if mail came, I had been so busy. I wondered how Vlad was doing and if he was excited to see me or if he just thought of it as a favour. It was hard not to doubt someone as handsome as he, to really want to help someone like me.

 _6:30pm_

 _Vlad arrives at Hermione's_

 _(Vlad's POV)_

 _I was so nervous as I drove up to Hermione's place, I didn't understand why, I was a vampire for Christ Sake! I guess I hadn't been used to being around a human girl, who had caught my eye. It had beens centuries since I found a woman, who made me feel like Mirena did. I missed her so much, and I often thought of her and my son, but they were long gone now. I needed to live my life the best way I knew how, and try not to suck ever ounce of blood out of this girl's body._

 _I sighed, pulling into her building parking lot, resting my head against the wheel "Relax, you can do this." I whispered to myself. I turned the car off and headed up to the door, ringing the buzzer wondering what she would look like. "Hello?" A gentle voice came over the PA "Hermione, it's Vlad." I said back in a smooth voice. I heard the door open and went inside finding her apartment door and knocking gently._

 _Hermione came to the door with a big smile on her face, and she looked stunning. She was in a gorgeous gown, white, strapless dress. With black flowery print around the skirt with a black lace mask to match. Her hair was in beautiful curls, she was amazing. I tried not to make her uncomfortable with my staring, I smiled back at her "You look quite beautiful." She blushed, which set me on edge a bit, I just wanted her. She moved to let me in._

 _I walked in, taking in her apartment, it was modern, with an old vibe which I loved very much. I saw the book she bought from me the previous day "Haven't read it yet?" I motioned to the book, she laughed gently, the sound was just as beautiful. "No sorry, I got so busy with work and getting ready for this party. You'll get to meet my friend and host of the part, Juliet. She's anxious to meet you." I laughed lightly "Oh really? Well, I tend to have luck with all the ladies it seems, so I'm sure it will be fine."_

 _Hermione went to grab some things and started to pour us both a drink. I'd rather alcohol any day, than trying to eat human food and make it look normal. Though I believed she knew I wasn't who I fronted._

"By the way, I think you look handsome." She said gently with a firmness in her voice, like she'd be jealous of all the other women looking my way. It was quite endearing, to be honest. "Don't worry, I'm your date, so I won't be going anywhere." I winked and took her drink, she just blushed again and sipped her own. "The way the gold pattern meshes with the crimson, it really brings out your eyes. What's it made of? Velvet?" She asked. I couldn't tell if she was jesting or being genuine, maybe a bit of both, so I let her lead on. She motioned for us to take a seat on her couch, by the fireplace. "I believe so, yes." Smirking I replied to her curiously. She seemed particularly interested in my attire, continuously staring at my red tunic in admiration. "So, I meant to ask you where you're from. I know you're new here and I wanted to get to know you better." She pried gently.

I took a sip and allowed the alcohol to calm my nerves which was a strange feeling. "I'm pretty far from home, I'm originally from Romania. I've lived in England for a while now, but moved around a lot trying to find the perfect place to settle. London has many qualities I enjoy." I answered honestly, taken aback by feeling so comfortable to tell her. "And you? Have you lived here long?" Hermione nodded and smiled "Yes, I've lived here my whole life, went to boarding school up in Scotland, it was easier than dealing with all the kids here. I also went to Paris when I was thirteen for my summer vacation which was amazing! I'd love to go back."

I could tell she was being honest though it seemed like she had a sadness in her eyes, like she had been through some darkness, like I had. She was holding back something, but I didn't want to encourage such bad feelings. "Well I'm glad you went. It truly is a beautiful country. One day, you should see Romania, it was amazing there, the castles and country side….Let's just say it was my home for a long time." I smiled taking another swig of whiskey.

Hermione did the same and then went to go freshen up "We should leave probably pretty soon! It's about a half an hour's drive." I nodded "Alright." I got up putting my glass down and walking around her apartment to get more of a feel of what she was like. I noticed many books on many different subjects, she definitely was very smart and classy. Art pieces hung on the walls, and pictures of her family and friends were on the mantle. A redheaded and dark haired boy with glasses were smiling together, I assumed they were her friends. I turned around and noticed a quill on her desk and parchment. Reminded me of my own time in the 1400s. However, it made me wonder what a modern girl was doing with these old things.

I heard her footsteps and smiled at her "Ready?" She asked gently, I nodded "Of course." She grabbed her keys, purse, and mask. She locked her door and then I lead her to the car outside.

"Oh my God, okay seriously Vlad. A Cadillac?! For someone who isn't into modern things, you sure like modern cars. It's sexy!" I laughed at her enthusiasm "I wanted something nice and dependable. It's fun to ride in." I told her and opened the door for her, making sure she got in and her skirt wasn't caught before closing it and getting into the other side, then starting it up. The engine barely made any noise apart from a light purring sound. We then headed off for the highway, towards her friend Juliet's place.

"You drive well, you don't speed excessively, I hate people who drive too fast, I always feel like I'm going to die." She chuckled lightly, I looked over at her with a small smile "Years of experience." Which was true, I started driving when the first cars started coming out in the mid 1900s. Cars have changed over the years, but it's all pretty basic and I loved the feeling of driving at night, I could feel like myself while blending in with the human world.

The rest of the drive was spent talking about her family and friends. I could tell she was a loyal friend and daughter, something I held highly in my morality. She was a good girl, well educated and loved all kinds of music. She reminded me of my Mirena years ago, beautiful, smart, sassy and overall a good woman. I couldn't believe how comfortable I truly felt with her, and she seemed to be the same. I could tell my charm was affecting her, she'd blush a lot or giggle. Made me feel better that I could at least make her happy. I hadn't felt like that in a long time.

In no time at all we arrived at Juliet's, people were already starting to pull in as well and get ready for the event. We got our masks on, and I gave Hermione my arm. She smiled at me and took it gladly. We then walked up the steps to the house, heading towards the ballroom, Juliet came running over to Hermione. As she came closer, I was startled, she looked exactly like Mirena!

I tried not to become alarmed, but Hermione felt me tense. She rubbed my arm gently trying to calm me, which wasn't exactly helping but I appreciated her trying. "I'm fine." I whispered. Juliet came to see us and hugged Hermione, she then looked at me "You must be the mystery man Hermione wouldn't talk about. I'm glad to meet you, I'm Juliet Grayson. Thank you so much for coming and contributing! I truly appreciate it." I smiled gently "It's my pleasure." I kissed her hand gently. Hermione smiled gently "Julie, this is Vlad, he's new to London." Juliet smiled wide "Well go mingle! Meet people and please if you could donate before the silent auction that would be great! I have some amazing things that are antique, I know you'll love it Mione!" She then headed off to greet other guests.

"Hermione, are you alright?" I asked a little concerned, she seemed upset. "I'm fine, I've just never seen anyone do that before." I knew she was referring to my reaction to Juliet, and maybe she was jealous of the fact I never did that with her. I took her hand and smiled "Like I had said earlier, I'm here with you. So don't worry yourself." Hermione smiled gently, and then went over to the punch table to grab some, handing me one. "There's so many people here." I looked around and realized that there were about fifty of us here, I just hoped I could hold out long enough for the end of the night, or someone might just go missing. I didn't really hunt over the last couple of days.

Hermione then noticed the box for donations and got her purse out to contribute "Don't." She looked at me confused "Wha-?" I smiled and took out my own wallet "Allow me, please. You keep your money." She smiled and sighed "Alright, fine. You win." My charm always worked, I put in a reasonable amount for the two of us, and then looked around the room. It was quite old, Victorian for sure. Juliet must have come from a long line of wealthy family.

Just then Juliet got everyone to come to the centre of the room as she greeting everyone. "Thank you all for coming and contributing! The night is still young, so please bid on any of the items you see in the back, and give donations where you can in the donation box! Every little bit counts, even if it's a pound or twenty, it all adds up! So, enjoy the night, we do have a DJ as well as a band for dancing. It is a masquerade ball after all and it wouldn't be one without a waltz or two! So please, have fun!" She then headed back to where she was sitting, and motioned Hermione and I to got to her table to sit with her.

 _7pm_

 _Juliet's Ballroom_

 _Hermione's POV_

Sitting beside Vlad, at such close proximity was very hard for me, I kept wanting to touch him. I felt like I was loosing my mind, I was even jealous of Juliet! My best friend, but he did seem to treat her like he knew her from somewhere, like they were old friends or something. I couldn't figure it out, but I was determined to. When he took my hands and reassured me I was with him tonight, I felt giddy. I wanted to be close to him the whole time. I couldn't understand why I was so drawn to him, it wasn't just the fact he probably was a vampire… It had to be something else, maybe it was my magical aura intensifying things? I couldn't be sure and I was bound to get a headache from all this commotion in my head. That's when I heard my name, I looked up at Vlad who was standing up with his hand out "Sorry?" He smiled and shook his head "Would you care to dance Hermione?" He asked again, smirking gently.

I bit my lip, blushing and took his hand. It was insane, I felt like I was going back in time almost. He looked like a figure from some medieval movie, and I was his girl, for the night anyways. He guided us to the dance floor, and lead the dance which was a waltz. Everyone seemed to be in sync like they knew how to do it. Must have taken classes. I had only once at the Yule Ball at Hogwarts. I looked into his eyes the whole time, feeling so mesmerized, I felt like I was floating on air. He just lead the dance like he'd done it a million times. I could feel the energy between us, so intense I could hardly breathe. I leaned into him almost wanting to kiss him, when I felt this darkness come about. I felt dizzy and then nothing…

 _8pm_

 _Vlad's POV_

As I lead the dance, I felt like my old self again, like I was with Mirena. We were effortless and Hermione knew how to dance which definitely phased me. She was so young, and not from my time at all. She must have practised before hand. She was so beautiful, her deep brown eyes boring into my hazel ones. I could tell there was something about her, that wasn't considered _normal._ I started to notice a glow about her, almost like I was seeing her aura for the first time. She was magnificent and I didn't want to stop looking at her. It was then she was leaning towards me, and I her. Our lips almost touched when I felt her full weight coming down on my body.

I heard everyone gasp, the music stopped. Juliet came rushing to me, looking worried. It was like deja vu when I had seen Mirena look like that a million times when I went off to war. "Oh my Lord, is she alright?" I carried Hermione out of the room and upstairs to the bedroom Juliet had free. "I don't know, one moment she was fine, next she fainted." I lay her on the bed, and took both of our mask's off. Allowing her to breathe. "I am so sorry for this Juliet, I hope this hasn't ruined your night." Juliet smiled a little "No worries, Mione is my best friend. I worry more about her, than my damn party." She tucked a couple more pillows under Hermione's head. "Stay with her, I'll call a doctor. And I'll make some tea." She then left to leave me with Hermione. The room was very Victorian styled, which kept tripping me back in time from the centuries I had lived.

I sat on the edge of the bed, holding her hand "Please Hermione, I hope you get better." I whispered, resting my forehead against the back of her hand. Her heart beat seemed steady, so that was a good sign. She might have just been exhausted, or was it to do with the strange air in the room? I'd have to research this, or have a serious talk with her about what we both experienced. It was either that, or nothing good could come of this. I knew she wasn't a normal human and I figured she had a suspicion about me being what I was. Plus the smell of her blood and the others, was driving me mad! I needed some air, and soon!

I sighed, going to the door and finding Juliet, who was just grabbing some fresh clothes for Hermione down the hall "I need some air, I'll be outside if you need anything." I smiled a little. Juliet nodded "I understand, Vlad, take the time you need. I'll take care of her. I promise." I could tell that she cared for her friend deeply and that I was worried. She was a good woman too, glad Hermione had someone, she just so happened to be my reincarnated wife….

I ran a hand through my hair, getting really annoyed at this whole situation. I almost bolted out the door, trying to find anything to distract me from needing to feed. I paced a few times, doing some deep breathing, and looking up at the sky. Willing the strength to keep going this long. I heard footsteps coming towards me, and I knew it was a male. "Vlad, hey man. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm sure she'll be alright. Hermione's tough." I nodded "Yes, she is." I couldn't entirely look at him, much less keep on a conversation. I needed.. _blood_. "If you don't mind, I need some space right now." I warned the man beside me. Otherwise I was going to rip out this throat. I didn't want to kill him, but I would if I couldn't hold out.

"Oh, sorry, it's cool." He then walked away, saving himself from a tortuous death. I growled gently, this was getting out of hand. I walked down the driveway towards my car and sat in it for a while, I was still in ear shot of Hermione incase she woke up. "Vlad, what have you got yourself into?" gripping the steering wheel tight, trying to think of other things, mostly Hermione's safety. It was then I noticed the doctor coming to the house, I watched him drive up and go inside. I eventually followed, I had to know she was out of danger.

Walking back to the house, was like walking back on the battle field. I had to be strategic and careful. I ignored everyone and went straight to Hermione "Is she going to be alright?" I asked the doctor, he nodded "Yes, she just got too tired I suppose. Stress. She needs her rest, but she will be fine." I smiled slightly "Thank you."

A few minutes after the doctor left, I was alone with Hermione again, but this time she was coming round. "Vlad?" She called out to me, I had been by the window while she slept. I moved back to the bed "How are you feeling?" She shrugged "Tired. Confused mostly. I dunno what happened." I leaned into her, resting my cold hand upon her forehead "Shhh, just relax." She smiled and leaned into my touch "I want to go home." I nodded understanding how she must be feeling. "Well, I think it might be best you stay here, or I can take you to my home. It's closer. I just want you to get the rest you need. You have the whole weekend, so just take some time out to heal."

Hermione looked like she was thinking for a while, and then eventually allowed me to take her to my house. I got her up and back to my car safely and told Juliet where I was taking her. Protective of her friend, Juliet made me give her the address of where I was taking her, and made sure Hermione's phone was on. I wasn't some psycho rapist, but I could understand the concern. "Thank you Juliet, for everything. I appreciate your kindness and am in your debt." With that, I headed off back to my home.


	3. The Truth

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Harry Potter or Dracula Untold, or any of the characters. No profit is being made and I am just writing for fun. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! NO HATE TOLERATED!**

 _Vlad's House_

 _Next Morning_

 _Hermione's POV_

I awoke the next morning feeling, headachy, and confused. I couldn't remember much of last night other than dancing with Vlad, and then waking up in Juliet's spare room. I rubbed my eyes and sat up a bit, looking around the room. It was beautiful, but not Juliet's! I was starting to feel alarmed when Vlad came into the room. He was wearing a black button down shirt, also adorning a black waistcoat. Like the ones you would see in London's high fashion mags. He smiled gently "How are you feeling?" I shrugged "Where am I?" I asked, he sat down beside me on the edge of the bed "It's okay, you're safe here." He looked about the room "This is my home. I brought you here last night, do you remember anything of last night's events?" He looked back at me concerned.

I sighed, trying to think. "The dance, Juliet, and being in her room. I honestly don't remember much after that. I don't even remember you driving me here." I gave him an apologetic look. He stood up suddenly, my eyes followed. He grabbed a beautiful gown, it was green and made of silk. He passed it to me "You should change, when you are ready come downstairs. I want to show you something." I nodded and took the dress "Thank you."

When he left the room I got dressed, getting out of the masquerade dress and into the new one putting on matching shoes that I found, which felt a lot more comfortable. It had an old feel to it, but was slightly modern, almost from the twenties or forties. I looked in the full length mirror. I looked… _beautiful_ like it was made for me. Vlad definitely knew what to give me for sure! I noticed the room and furniture were old, almost Medieval or Victorian. A four poster queen sized bed, the windows were beautiful with gold trim around them, like the ones at Hogwarts. The room was chilly, but it was probably due to the fact it was all marble and stone. This was no ordinary home, it was a castle.

I gave myself the once-over and then sighed deeply, going to meet Vlad downstairs. He seemed, pained today, like he was haunted by something. I felt this instinctive feeling in my gut, that Vlad really was Dracula, the one I had heard of for years. The one people made him out to be a monster, but the man I knew, over the past couple days didn't seem like a monster. I shook my head and just went to the hallway, candles and lanterns hung on the walls and were set on desks and bookcases along the hallway. I took the bannister which was made of dark wood, and walked down the stairs. The heels making clicking noises as I took every step. Vlad peered around the corner, smiling at me gently. "That dress looks beautiful on you, then again I think anything would." He admitted, taking my hand and kissing the back of it gently. "Come." His voice deep and raspy. I felt my heart stop for a second, he guided me through the castle to the study.

It was a beautiful room, books were everywhere! On shelves, the big oak desk he had, on the floor. It smelled of old parchment and musty books. My favourite smell….Well apart from Vlad. He smelled amazing, like men's cologne and cherry scented parchment. I noticed a grand piano on the far side, and a winding metal staircase that showed even more books and journals. "This room is amazing, Vlad. Where did you get all of this?" I asked, curiously and dumbfounded. He sighed, taking both my hands in his big ones. "I haven't been entirely truthful with you, Hermione. I know we only met the other day, but you cannot deny what happened last night was normal. I know you are not a normal human, something extraordinary. Like me. I feel drawn to you, more than any other human. I feel a deep connection, like electricity." He leaned against the desk, half sitting on it, my hands still in his. I didn't struggle, I didn't want to.

"I know about magic, about otherworldly beings. You are no ordinary girl, I saw your magical aura last night. It was the most magnificent thing I have ever seen in my life." He looked at me concerned now, I couldn't figure out why until I heard sobbing coming from my own lips. _I was crying!_ Why? Maybe it was because I missed Harry and Ron so, or the fact he finally figured me out and I wanted to hide it from everyone, even myself.

I sniffled, and looked at the ground "A-Are you..Dracula?" I asked in a soft voice, barely hearing it myself. He nodded "Yes, I am. I've been away from home for a very long time, as I said last night. In my time, I had a castle like this one, owned a kingdom in Romania. I had a wife and son…." He looked away from me, almost feeling the past emotions. "She died, when I was at war with an old friend of mine, or so I thought. He took revenge on my kingdom, on me, on….Mirena. You're friend Juliet is her reincarnation, Hermione. I know it. She looks just like her, that's why I treated her the way I did. I did not know how to handle seeing her again after seven centuries of having lost her."

My heart was racing, I couldn't believe this was all happening so quickly. I wonder what Harry and Ron would think of this now! I sniffled again and took a step closer to him. "Vlad, I am so sorry." My voice was just above a whisper, and saddened for him. "Nobody deserves that. And to answer you question, yes I am a witch. I was brought up by Muggle parents. Meaning no magical family. I've been at war and tortured too for my kind." He frowned looking deep into my eyes "You're kind?" He sounded astonished that I would degrade myself "It's the way things were, if you were Muggle Born you were a disgrace by a lot of pureblooded wizards. But not are all bad. We had our own war against the darkest wizard of our time, named Lord Voldemort."

Vlad, sighed "Yes, I have heard of that happening as I recall. I never put much thought into it and kept to myself. I had no idea, you were apart of that." He looked up at me sincerely. "I know, I've killed people, watched my friends die and had to give up my parents." I started to cry again. He gasped "Oh Hermione." Shaking his head, he brought me closer, holding me in his arms. "I won't let anything happen to you, ever." He whispered. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, and it was the first time in my life, I felt safe.

I don't know how long we were entangled together for, but I didn't care. I just rested into his chest, taking in his scent and smiling gently. I heard a deep growl resonate from his chest, I looked up at him. He looked down at me with dark eyes "Sorry, I find it hard to resist you. Especially with you being a witch. It almost changes your scent." I chuckled lightly, "I'll take that as a good thing, then?" He laughed "For me, not so much for you." He pushed me back slightly, not to get too close. "How about we feed you, and then I'll go hunt. Last night almost about killed me, or rather I'd kill someone else." I nodded, taking his hand "Lead the way, Mr Dracula." I teased, he just smiled and lead me to the kitchens.

We still had more to go through, in terms of things we didn't know about each other, and how our relationship was going to work. For now, I was over the moon happy! I was able to just be myself and he could be himself with me as well! It felt like a huge weight had been lifted. His hand in mine felt.. _right._ Like we were meant for each other. Walking into the kitchens I saw a matron, obviously Vlad probably had no clue how to cook or even really had the need to. She was probably here to help clean his place.

"Miss Margaret?" He called to her gently, she jumped slightly, a little nervous "Yessir?" She turned around and noticed me standing beside him. She smiled gently "Oh! I am so sorry, what can I do for you?" He smiled back "It's not a problem at all. Hermione will be needing something to eat. If you don't mind?" She nodded and took my own hand "Yes of course, Hermione. Anything you both need." She sat me down at the island table. The kitchen was actually pretty modern, but made of stone and marble as well.

"I'll be off then, I'll be back later." He said softly and kissed my forehead before heading off. I sighed longingly. Margaret laughed "Oh, I know right? He's so handsome. You're so lucky!" I laughed at her, she was about my age, maybe a few years older. "Do you know much about Vlad?" I pried slightly, wondering if she knew about him being a vampire. "Not much, he lives alone mostly, goes out at night a lot. He's very kind though and treats me well. Pays well too." She noted with a smile before making something for me to eat. I felt bad, feeling like I should help, but she was getting paid and she seemed fine with it.

I told her about my fashion design job and she seemed very interested. I knew I would get along with her famously. I gave her my number and flat address, so she could come by anytime to look at my design books and even borrow some clothes if she needed. In no time at all she put a plate on the table for me. Fresh veggies and dip with a sandwich. I ate pretty quickly, not realizing how famished I was, Vlad must have noticed before I did. She laughed at me "Slow down, girl!" I chuckled and slowed down a bit, I knew Vlad would be back probably in an hour or so.

Once I finished up and gave my plate back to Margaret I went to go explore the house. It was huge, would probably take me at least a day to look around. I went back to the library/study and looked at all the books. I wondered if there was a explanation as to why Vlad and I had this connection and if it would keep making me faint. I had to know why. I wasn't sure if he had books on it, but then I remembered I had one at my flat! I'd have to go back there and check my mail! Harry and Ron might have gotten back to me, if they haven't heard from me in a couple days I knew they would track me down most likely. I then went over to the piano and sat down, wondering what Vlad played, a smile came upon my lips. I couldn't help but think of him!

I started to play Fur Elise, I remember showing Ron how to play a year ago when we were hunting Horcruxes with Harry. I missed playing and being with my parents. Wherever they were now, I hoped they were okay. I wished that they could meet Vlad, but they probably wouldn't like him being a vampire…As if I could tell them anyway. I stopped playing and then noticed an old record player on a small desk, by the big bay like window. I put it on and the most beautiful melody came out, I felt like I was back in time. Maybe this is what Vlad always listened to in his time. I got so silly, I started to waltz with myself not caring if Margaret saw me. I went to turn around and then I felt Vlad's hands in mine, his arm around my waist leading the dance. I laughed, not expecting him to suddenly be there. _Damn Vampires!_ He spun me around and laughed with me, it was deep and beautiful. Like he was truly happy.

"Make up for last night." He chuckled "Yes, I am so sorry. I'm embarrassed that I fainted on you." I blushed, he just twirled me around again, this time he was behind me holding me to him. "Don't be sorry." He whispered into my shoulder. "It wasn't your fault." He then spun me around again, pulling me closer to his chest "It was probably because I'm so damn attractive, right?" He grinned, teasingly. "Oh, ha. ha." I rolled my eyes playfully. "I actually plan on researching that later. Maybe tonight, I do have to go home anyway." The song ended and I let go of him to turn the record player off. "I send a letter to my friends in the Wizarding World, I haven't been able to check in a couple of days. I should see if they've gotten word, I don't want them to worry." He nodded, understanding. "I can take you home right now, if you wish." He offered, I smiled "That sounds good, not that I don't want to stay with you longer, I just got to get things in order and I need to go back to work!" My hands flew to my forehead in worry "Oh no! I completely forgot about work, I hope they haven't fired me!"

Vlad looked at me worried, "Why would they fire you? If you tell them you were ill.." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, I had worked so hard for this job. "If I take as much as one day off without notice they will! Oh Vlad, I'm so sorry. I really need to go, now!" I rushed to get my things and he took me to his car. I could tell he was tense, probably from my anxiety. "Thank you so much for being understanding. I know it's probably not easy to deal with all of this." He looked over at me with a gentle smile "It's quite alright Hermione. If you need my help, no questions asked. I'll be here." He took my hand and reassured me.

I loved him…I mean I really was falling for him. He made me feel like I could conquer anything! As long as I was with him, I could do anything. I hadn't felt like that in a long time. I felt so anxious, hoping Harry and Ron were alright and that I still had my job.

 _Outside of Vlad's Castle_

 _Vlad's POV_

As I left Hermione in the kitchen with Margaret, I went into the forest to find something, anything to hunt. I was really lacking blood and it was killing me. I didn't want to put the girls in any danger, especially Hermione. Once I could breath and be one with myself for a few moments, I looked up at the darkening sky. I put my hands on my hips and took in a couple cleansing breaths, a smile appeared on my face. I laughed to myself gently, I couldn't believe I was feeling like this again. After Mirena I didn't think it possible to fall in love again, and I had with the most amazing woman in the world. She was like me, in their own mystical world, apart from the norm. I felt like my true self again, able to be who I was without hiding it..at least with Hermione anyway.

I started to walk down by the bank, a small river flowing down stream, I watched as I saw some animals hiding behind the bushes. My eyes glowing a deep red, being able to see the blood rushing through their veins. Before I knew it, I lunged, grabbing the deer before it even know what hit it. I sunk my teeth into it, tasting it's salty blood. It wasn't as good as human's, but I need something quick. After I was done, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

The sound of music was filling my ears, I frowned for a second trying to figure out where it was coming from. Then I realized it was my own music collection. Hermione must have found it. I headed back to the castle, noticing her dancing with herself. I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head. She was truly amazing. I then stepped in taking her hands in my own, she looked at me shocked, but pleasantly surprised. We both smiled and laughed as I spun her around and waltzed with her. Being with her was as easy as breathing…well figuratively.

"Make up for last night." I joked, watching her become embarrassed and apologizing for the night before. It wasn't her fault at all and she shouldn't feel so grieved. She then talked about her friends from the Wizarding World, as well as researching what was happening between us. I had to admit I was just as curious, never having felt this before. When she started to become frantic, I stopped dancing with her, she turned off the music and we made plans to head off. She got her things, and I lead her back to the car. I opened her door and made sure she got in okay before going to my side and starting it up. She became so worried, I just looked at her gently taking her hand. "It's quite alright Hermione. If you need my help, no questions asked. I'll be here."

 _Hermione's Building_

 _Hermione's POV_

Once he ushered me inside my building… like the gentleman he is, I went to my door and began to unlock it. "Thank you so much, you've been so wonderful." I said to him gently. "As I said before, I'll always be here for you." He smirked at me gently. I smiled and then went in, closing the door behind him. I turned around and gasped, seeing Harry and Ron staring right back at as. Ron looked at Vlad questioningly, he was my ex, so naturally he'd be jealous, then again he always was. Harry was just as surprised.

"Oh…..Hi."

I looked at them nervously, I then looked back at Vlad and stood a little closer to him, feeling the need to be as close to him as possible. I took his hand, and wrapped my other hand around his arm gently. I then heard Ron's annoyed voice, directing at us.

"Care to introduce us?"


	4. From One Desire to Another

**Disclaimer: The characters portrayed in this story are not mine, I just write for fun, as usual. Please I beg you to review! Also I hope everyone had a nice holiday! I wish all the best in 2016!**

 _Hermione's POV_

I looked at the two boys in front of me, of course they were men now, but compared to Vlad, they still reminded me of the teenage boys I knew at Hogwarts. Ron kept glaring at Vlad, I bit my lip to try not to laugh. Ron was always the jealous type and Vlad took it valiantly, not stooping so low as to belittle another man. However, I could feel the protectiveness he held over me, which I found endearing. I squeezed his hand gently, silently letting him know it was okay.

"Vlad, I'd like you to meet my best friends from Hogwarts. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." I motioned towards them. Harry smiled and went to shake Vlad's hand "Nice to meet you. I can see why Hermione's been quite preoccupied." He smiled a little at me, I gave him an appreciative smile, I knew he was trying his best to lighten the mood. Harry then looked to Ron, Ron cleared his throat and did the same "Yeah, erm, same." I rolled my eyes and let go of Vlad to go give the boys a hug. "I am so sorry I didn't get back to you." Ron hugged me tight and smiled a me a bit "Well yeah, Harry and I were worried. We had to come dinn't we?" I nodded "Of course! Make yourselves at home, honestly! Do you want tea or anything?" I asked them, Harry nodded "Sure! So, how have things been with your work?"

 _Work….That's what I needed to figure out, if I still had a damn job!_

Vlad came over to me and rested his hand on my shoulder gently, feeling my anxiety rise again. I relaxed into him gently and smiled "It's going to be fine." He reassured me. I then heard my cell phone go off "It's Juliet!" I cried out, the boys looked at me like I was insane as I rushed to my phone, Vlad moved over to the fireplace, leaning against it gently, I could tell this was awkward for him a bit. "She's had a rough day." He said gently. Ron scoffed "It's not like Hermione to miss work or school for that matter. She must be… _Distracted."_ Vlad chuckled and grinned, clearly loving this too much. "I assure you, I have not hindered Hermione in anyway. Not intentionally."

I gave the boys a knowing look, that I was not impressed. Harry shrugged and gave me an innocent look. I looked to Vlad then, giving him a _please behave_ look. I then got on the phone with Juliet heading to my bedroom.

"Herm, I just wanted to let you know that I covered for you. I told Amanda that you were out sick and went to the doctor's. I also said that your phone was out, the apartment building was affected. She didn't seem impressed but she expects you there tomorrow, early!"

"Really? Juliet, you are amazing! I owe you." I sighed in relief, I knew she didn't like to lie, but it wasn't entirely false, I was ill for a day but then just blew work off to be with my new….boyfriend? I wasn't even sure what we were or what to call it, it seemed a strange word to describe what Vlad was to me. He was much more than a boyfriend, and he definitely was no _boy_.

I heard Juliet's laughter on the other end "What are friends for? By the way, you and Vlad should come by later, maybe this afternoon? You never got to see the antique stuff I was selling and I definitely know you'll love some of this. So text me later and let me know! I love you! Take care."

"Alright, I'll tell him, for sure! Thanks Julie, love you. Bye." I hung up and then went back to the living room and smiled at the guys, "I have my job still! Juliet covered for me thank Heavens for her!" Vlad smiled at me gently "I told you." I blushed a little and then sat with Harry and Ron "Oh! You're tea! I am so sorry. I'm so frazzled today." Getting up again to the kitchen, Ron followed me "I can see why." I looked back at him "Oh, Ronald don't start this. We broke up ages ago, we can't keep doing this! First with Viktor Krum and now Vlad…You're going to have to accept that I am not with you anymore. I still care about you, I always will." I gave him a sympathetic look. "But we were not good together and I think you know this."

Getting the kettle ready, Ron got the mugs, like he knew my apartment. "By the way, nice place you have. We do miss you at Hogwarts Hermione. Why won't you ever come back?" He asked, sincerely. I could tell he really did worry and care about me. "After Voldemort, after all we'd done, what we'd been through…I couldn't go back anymore. So many things have changed, I've changed. I miss using magic at times, but this is where I'm happiest. I have good friends here, a good job. Now I have Vlad, and I wouldn't give up meeting him for anything!" Ron nodded, with a look of understanding. "You really do, like him. Don't you Hermione?"

Tears started to form in my eyes as I smiled a little, nodding "Yes, I've never felt anything like this, like I do with him. I'm very happy." I then tended to the tea pouring two cups, knowing Vlad couldn't have any and I wasn't feeling up for it. At least I didn't have to hide who he was from them, but it wasn't up to me to tell them. I gave them sugar and milk on the side and put everything on a serving tray which Ron took out for me. I wiped my eyes, looking at myself in the reflection of the cupboards (as they were made of glass), I looked different, more mature, more womanly. I wasn't sure if that was because of me naturally becoming my own person or if it was because Vlad made me different, different in a good way. He truly was the best thing that could have happened to me.

I then realized he was standing behind me, I gasped feeling startled. He frowned gently in concern "Are you alright?" I nodded and smiled "Yes, I am fine. Just happy you're here." He wrapped his arms around me, embracing me gently, I hugged him tightly. It was so insane that I only met this man two days ago and already I was in love with him. I wasn't ready to tell him yet, but I was sure he could feel it too. "Come on, let's get back to your friends. It's not as bad as you think it is. I'm rather enjoying myself." He smirked, which made me laugh. "I'm sure you are."

I went to sit down with him, across from Harry and Ron. "So, how's school going? I still have to write my Alchemy essay, I know it's so unlike me, but things have been crazy lately." Harry smiled "You better do it then! School's good, been passing my classes and so has Ron. We're even doing our own essays." He chuckled, I smiled and shook my head "Had to take me to leave Hogwarts to get you two to do it?" Ron nodded "Yeah, unfortunately." He grinned. "So, how did you two meet?" Harry asked, curiously while sipping his tea. I looked to Vlad, he just nodded with a smile, saying it was okay for me to tell the story.

"Well, Alchemy was the reason really. I had been trying to start my essay, but I wanted to get a book to help me with my research. I went looking around and found Vlad's bookshop! He had everything there, especially for us witches and wizards. I was so surprised that he'd have this sort of thing. So I bought the book from him, and the next night I had a ball to go to at my friend Juliet Grayson's house. I didn't want to go alone, so I boldly asked Vlad to come with me. He accepted." I tried to give them a more vague version because I didn't even know what was happening, I felt like this was between Vlad and I.

"Sounds like a fluke! Vlad, why do you have those kinds of books. I mean, obviously you know about us, but what about you? Are you a wizard too?" Harry asked, he was very keen on finding out the truth and was just a very curious person in general. I bit my lip, feeling nervous. Vlad looked at me and took my hand to calm me, something about his touch always calmed my nerves. "It's alright, I can tell them." He looked at them "People must not know, who I am. It is very important you keep this to yourself." The boys nodded and put their tea down, feeling like this was about to get serious.

"I am a vampire. Which to you might not sound as shocking, but I am no ordinary vampire…. My name is Vlad Tepes Dracula. I was the Prince of Wallachia, now I am just Vlad..I suppose." He shrugged. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in as he told them, the boys looked shocked, and speechless. "You're not going to kill us are you?" Ron asked. Vlad actually laughed, wholeheartedly, "No, not unless you gave me a reason too." He smirked lightly. Ron looked at me then "You must be insane Hermione.." He said still shocked, I don't think he meant any offence, but I would defend Vlad always. He wasn't who he was before, well…not entirely anyway. I knew that part of him still existed, but he would only be that way unless it was necessary.

"I understand that it makes you uncomfortable to know this, but I would never hurt Hermione, ever! And I would also defend you as well, whoever is friends with Hermione is good in my books. So don't worry. To be honest, it feels good to be around people who aren't human, I can be myself around you. I hope you don't judge but I understand if …." Harry looked at the two of us and smiled "If you're good enough to be with Hermione, then you're good enough to be our friend. I don't discriminate and I understand why you didn't tell us right away. I appreciate the honesty and deep down I'm sure Ron does too." Ron was still silent "Sorry, just trying to process it all." He sighed. "But yeah, what Harry said."

I jumped up the hugged my best friends "Thank you!" I was so happy they accepted the man I was with, and even though I didn't tell them about the magic between Vlad and I, that was more of a personal matter. At least we didn't have to hide. "Hermione, maybe they should come to my place next weekend? I was thinking of having a ball, since Juliet's. Plus I haven't used the ballroom yet, never had the need to." I smiled at the suggestion "Yes! That sounds wonderful." I turned to the boys letting them go, blushing gently at my overbearing reaction. "Won't you come?" Harry laughed "Sure, as long as I'm back at Hogwarts in good time, exams start soon you know."

Good Lord, I really needed to get back into the swing of things and get my essay done and other homework. Luckily tomorrow was Monday and I could get back into my routine, I'd be forced away from Vlad for a few hours since he worked too. "Alright, well it's settled, but I'm sorry I really need to get things together for work and stuff. So, I'm going to have to cut our visit short." I gave them an apologetic look. "No worries Hermione, we need to get back anyway, just wanted to make sure you were alright." Ron gave me a hug "I'm glad you're happy." Harry gave me a hug too "Take care Hermione, we'll see you soon. Good to meet you Vlad, take care of her." Vlad smiled "Of course, she's in good hands, however she can take care of herself I am sure." I shook my head gently. "Bye guys."

I watched as they Apparated out of the flat, I ran my hands in my hair "Well that was…interesting." I turned to him, he just stared at the spot Harry and Ron left "Oh, they Apparated. It's a form of wizard transportation, better than travelling by fireplaces." He nodded slowly "Interesting." I moved to sit with him, getting the nervous feeling I got when I was with him. "Well, I think I am going to do some research. That's one of the reasons I came back home. I want to try and figure out what everything that has happened between us, means." He smiled gently, "I can help if you like?" I got up to my book shelf "Well maybe try any one of these, and I will look in the book I bought from you." I passed him a few books and then went to my desk.

 _Hours Later_

 _Hermione's Living Room_

We had studied for hours, Vlad had turned up nothing, I even tried my old school books. Until I eventually opened up the book Vlad sold to me _De Occulta._ I looked through the contents, nothing about our connection, however I saw a chapter called _Mystical Potions_ I turned to that chapter and scanned the pages. A thought crossed my mind, that it might help Vlad. After a few moments I came across a promising potion. It was pretty simple in name; Vampiric Thirst Potion. "Vlad, I think I found something!" I looked at him excitedly, he closed the book he was reading and came over to me. "Well, that's pretty ironic. The name." He smiled gently and laughed lightly. I read the contents "It seems pretty basic to make, however there are some risks."

"What kind of risks?" He asked, leaning against the desk, frowning in concern. I showed him the page, that had a picture of an old sketch of a vampire, and a potions bottle beside it. The potions effect was to decrease the thirst of a vampire, however there were side effects that could prove to be harmful, or lethal.

 _ **Vampiric Thirst Potion**_

 _Decreases the thirst of vampires. Once taken it shall give the drinker abilities to be around humans without harm._

 _However, it has six stages, and a new hunger system. The vampire in question, must be well fed in order to keep up their strength and may walk in sunlight._

 _Heed caution, depending on the brightness of the sun, it can cause damage and even be lethal._

 _Sunlight damage depends on the time of day, state of hunger and brightness._

 _Beware of starvation, not keeping fed, has proven a side effect of madness._

I looked up at Vlad worriedly, "I don't know about this. I think it might harm you more than anything. I mean I know this doesn't explain the connection and me fainting, I just thought maybe it would help with you being around me. I know I probably drive you mad anyway." Vlad smiled and kissed my forehead "Only in the best of ways. I am willing to try this. It might prove useful, and I would make sure to keep fed. I'm not that reckless. I also trust you in making this. I know you are a very skilled witch." I blushed at his compliments "Yes, but not the best potioneer, but I will try for you. How about we do it tonight after Juliet's? At your place? It's easier to conceal this kind of thing." He nodded, "Alright, but how are you going to find the ingredients for this?" I looked at the book, Vlad's blood was needed "Well for a start I need you, you're blood I mean." My face feeling heated at my comment, God how I wanted him… I shook my head and focussed "I could always go to the Wizarding World to get it? Or ask Harry and Ron?" I shrugged.

I looked at the time "We do have to be at Juliet's soon. I'll send word to Harry and Ron." I decided and started writing on a piece of parchment with my quill and ink. "Interesting, you write like that. I remember those days." I smiled as I wrote "Well, it's definitely not the Muggle way, I like it, makes it look classy." Once I finished my letter with the ingredient list, I sent it away to the boys and told them to just pop in if I'm not here. I then put my things away, Vlad put my books back on the shelf, where they were before, luckily in the same order. He truly appreciated books which was great for me.

"Alright, I am ready." I grabbed my coat and purse, making sure everything was off and then went out into the hall. "So, we've had a pretty interesting day." I mentioned to him as I locked up and walked to his car once we were outside. "Yes, I agree. It's been good though! I'm glad I got to meet your friends and I feel I am finally able to be myself. Something I haven't been in a very long time." I looked up at him adoringly, he was so beautiful, in a masculine way of course and he had a good heart. "Well, I know how you feel Vlad, truly." I got into the car, as he opened my door as always and once he got in we began driving back to Juliet's.

 _4pm_

 _Juliet's House_

Once we arrived and entered Juliet's home, the matron took our coats and lead us to the sitting room. I was really jealous of her home, it was historic, huge and beautiful. Though I quite liked my quaint little flat, it was something I got on my own and I was proud of it. We sat in the sitting room and waited for Juliet, I held Vlad's hand, I knew he was always nervous coming here, but now that I knew the truth, it didn't bother me as much. How would I feel if the one person I loved, was gone after all this time and then reappeared like magic? "It's alright." I whispered to him, rubbing my thumb against the back of his hand. He smiled at me gratefully "Thank you."

I then heard footsteps running towards us, I grinned and jumped up hugging my best friend tightly "Julie!" Juliet laughed and hugged me tightly "I'm so glad to see you Herm! Glad you're alright." She then let me go and smiled at Vlad, "Great to see you again, Vlad. I see you're taking care of Hermione. Just don't get her into trouble." She pointed at him with a smirk, he smiled "I wouldn't dream if it, really." Juliet then turned to me "So, want to see what I've got?" She asked taking my hand and dragging me down the hall. "I moved everything from the ballroom down to the library, it's not much but I thought it interesting and it's a part of history!" She half skipped down the hall with me, we were such nerds. Vlad was walking briskly behind us, laughing "You two are too adorable."

Once she opened the library door, we stepped in. I looked at so many pieces, some medieval swords and books. "Oh my God, this is insane! Juliet, how on earth?" I cried out, excitedly, looking through journals and books before my time. I looked up and noticed Vlad was fixated on something, I went over to him, putting my hand on his shoulder "Vlad?" He looked so intense, like bad memories were coming back to him. "What is it?" I was beginning to worry now. He looked down at me, with a very intense look, he bent down to whisper in my ear "This was mine. I don't know how she got this, but I had this back in the 1400s. This was my armour, the dragon represents "Son of The Dragon, Protector of the Innocent." He showed me the red emblem on it armour, it looked pretty amazing actually. "This is yours Vlad, take it back. She doesn't know anything so she would just think it's an item you're interested in." I whispered.

Juliet then came up behind us "What are you two whispering about?" She giggled lightly. I took Vlad's hand "We'll take this, the armour. Vlad collects medieval things, I'm going to take the books as well." Juliet looked shocked "Oh, wow. Alright. It's quite expensive." I was determined to get this for him, it was rightfully his. "I'll pay anything." Vlad frowned "Hermione…Let me help." He knew I couldn't pay for this alone "I'll pay for this, you get your books. It's not a problem."

Vlad spent about £10,000, it was more than that originally but Juliet wasn't going to charge us the retail price of something so old. Especially to friends. I spent about £600 on the books. We ended up getting everything in the car about an hour or so later. Juliet did invite us for dinner, but I knew Vlad couldn't keep up that charade sitting there, and we needed to get this potion underway. "I'm sorry Julie, but we must get going. Besides I have to get stuff ready for work and school." I never did tell her the truth about me, but I told her I did correspondence for a school in Scotland. "Oh, alright. well be safe. I will see you at work on Monday, love you! See you guys soon." I hugged Juliet again and then went into Vlad's car, he waved goodbye to her and then drove off towards his place.

Vlad was pretty quiet in the car ride home, I wasn't sure if he was mad or reminiscent. "Are you alright?" I asked him gently, looking at him. He nodded, turning to me with a small smile "I'm sorry Hermione, I'm just thinking. It's been a long time since I've seen that armour and everything from my past keeps coming up here. I guess you really can't hide from who you really are, no matter how hard you try." I smiled understandingly, taking his hand gently "I do understand. I've been trying to hide who I am for the last year or two. Ever since the Wizarding War. I even hid from Harry and Ron. Not something I should have done, but I feel like being with you has made me love that side of me again." Vlad's eyes softened as he looked at me quickly, before focussing back on the road "Me too."

 _6pm_

 _Vlad's Home_

As soon as we got there, we headed inside, as it was starting to pour outside, Vlad ushered me inside and we brought everything to his library. "Where is Margaret?" I asked realizing she wasn't here "I gave her the day off.." He said while putting his armour away in a secret room, behind a bookshelf. He then came back over to me as I put the journals away "Sorry, I don't mean to seem angry. I'm really not." He smiled reassuringly, resting his hands on my arms gently. "Okay, good. I don't want to be with an angry vampire." I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I knew it wasn't the time for that yet. "Are you hungry?" He lead me to the kitchen "Yes, actually I am." I went to the cupboards to try and find something, it looked like Margaret had stocked the fridge and cupboards well. "I'm sorry I am not very good at this sort of thing. I am trying to learn though."He gave me an embarrassed look, I knew if he could blush, he would be.

"Not a problem, honestly. I can figure this out." I smiled at him reassuring him as well. I ended up finding something to make a sandwich with and a can of soup. I quickly whipped it up and then sat at the table, I watched the rain fall on the windows "Looks like it's going to storm." I hated storms, but being in Vlad's house with him, made me feel safer. He then went to go out the fireplace on, probably figuring I was cold, plus it made it more homey. He then came back and watched me eat "Can you please stop staring. It makes me feel self conscious." I gave him an embarrassed look, my brows furrowed a little. He just chuckled "Alright, I'm sorry." He then left me to eat alone.

After a few minutes I quickly cleaned up and went to go find Vlad, he wasn't in his library, so I decided to look around the house. Noticing that he lit the candles and lanterns along the walls. He lived like it was his own time, probably made him feel more comfortable. I walked up the stairs and down the hall finding light coming from one of the rooms. I walked towards it and noticed it was Vlad's room, and Vlad was undressing, his back to me. I noticed the muscles along his back and shoulders as he took his shirt off. I felt my whole body go hot, and my heart beat faster.

I moved out of the threshold and down the hallway when I heard a noise and noticed Harry and Ron were standing a few feet in front of me. "Oh! Guys….You scared me." My hand flew to my chest, as I looked at them startled. Harry grinned "Sorry, we saw you weren't home and knew you needed this." He passed me a brown bag full of the ingredients for the potion tonight. Ron also passed me a cauldron "Not the best, but it's what I found in Potion's class." I looked at him shocked "You nicked it?!" Ron shrugged "I had to keep Fred's spirit alive somehow didn't I?" I hugged them both "Thank you!"

Vlad walked down the hall "What's going on?" He asked frowning, not liking intruders in his home. When he noticed it was Harry and Ron "Oh, sorry. How, did you get here?" Harry and Ron looked up at him "Magic." Ron said with his hands up innocently. "Apparition works with thinking of the place you want to go, and you transport there." Harry explained. I stood awkwardly in the hall, looking between the boys and Vlad. I noticed too that he was wearing a shirt again, he must have put it back on when he heard me talking to the boys. I looked away awkwardly and thanked the boys again before they Disapparated then headed down the stairs.

"Hermione, are you alright? You seem…Quiet." I nodded "Mhm!" I kept going down the stairs and went to the library to do my potion making, it was more comfortable down there and away from anything that might deter me from doing it. I can't believe I saw Vlad half naked and totally ran away like a little girl! This would not work, if I was going to be such a pansy, however, I didn't want to complicate things with his thirst for blood. Getting the cauldron and ingredients ready, I found a knife in one of the desks. "I'm sorry, I need your blood for this to work. Not much, just a couple drops." I gave him a nervous look, he picked up on my nervous demeanour and cupped my face gently, I leaned into his cool touch and smiled at him softly. "It's fine, I expected as such. Just let me know when you're ready." I nodded, then prepared everything "I think it's about time now. So put a couple drops into the cauldron and then I will put everything else in."

Vlad took the knife and went over the cauldron which was heated by the fireplace, as it was my only source of heat. He took the knife and cut his thumb gently, not even cringing and then put a few drops in the cauldron. I watched as the cut was then sealed over within ten seconds or so. "Wow, that's pretty amazing." Vlad grinned "It's pretty useful." I rolled my eyes at him playfully and then put everything else in. "Just so you know, when you drink it, I mean it might not be the best of sensations." I looked up at him worriedly, he just put his hands up "Hermione, you need to stop worrying. I'll be fine. I've handled much more than you know." I sighed feeling like I insulted him "I'm sorry Vlad, I just feel protective of you, I want you to be okay." He took me in his arms gently "I know, I feel the same about you. We'll get through this together. I promise."

"I have to let this brew for a bit, so why don't we do something until it's ready?" He nodded in agreement, he then went over to his music and decided to put something classic on, something we'd both like. I looked around his library even going to the second floor and checking everything out. He had so many things, it was insane. "I really don't know how you get all these." Vlad just looked up at me and laughed "Years of collecting, my dear." I blushed and smiled, loving the sound of him calling me that.

I found some romance novels as well, the books smelled of old parchment, I inhaled the scent and smiled, closing my eyes. I always found it relaxing. That's why I loved being around Vlad, he was smart, sexy, funny, witty and he loved music and books like I did. We liked the same things, felt the same things. I knew he would be more mature than I, considering his age and how long he's been around the world, but I knew that didn't matter to him. We loved each other, even if we hadn't said it yet. I knew that time was coming, but I was waiting for the right moment. I mean how many young girls, fall in love with a vampire in three days?!

After a few moments I put the books back and checked on the potion, it seemed almost ready "Do you have a glass or anything?" I asked, he handed me one from behind his back "I'm way ahead of you." He winked, which of course made me blush and smile. He was going to be the end of me, I swear! I put the glass in the cauldron to get a good bit of it and passed it to him. "Good luck." I whispered, feeling anxious as I watched him take the first drink, not knowing what it could do to him.

 _Vlad's POV_

I took the glass from Hermione and watched her face change from being happy and adorable, to worry. I sighed, knowing this was probably going to not feel so great, I remembered when I was human taking the blood of the vampire on Broken Tooth Mountain, I felt like my insides were being ripped out of me, and the burning was terrible. I looked at her as she wished me good luck and downed the glass. I put the glass down on the desk as not to break it. It tasted awful, like dust and sludge. It then hit me like a ton of bricks, I coughed and wheezed, falling against the floor. "Vlad!" I heard Hermione scream, coming to my side. I clutched my stomach and groaned "Urgh!" I couldn't bear it, I felt a stinging in my chest, like I swallowed fire.

I turned over to my hands and knees, breathing deeply as I could. I could feel Hermione's hand on my back, trying to calm me down. "Hermione, back away for a second." I warned her, she did as I asked, looking almost terrified. I just needed a moment, to process what was happening to my body. After a few moments, I got up off the ground and leaned against the desk. I felt better after a few deep breaths, but I needed some fresh air "I need some air. I'll be back." I then bolted out the door at vampire speed. I took in the night air, the moon was full and it was my time to just be me.

I knew I had to feed, so I went in search for my next meal and it needed to be human unfortunately. I found a couple of hikers down the road, they were camped out in the woods. I lurked on them quietly, and then swooped in using my travel speed, the one man didn't know what was happening, as he saw his friend being dragged away by bats and then dropped down to the ground, his body expelled of his blood. I then did the same to the other one, growling low and hard as I finished him off.

After I was done, I wiped my mouth off, and headed back home. I felt his urgent need to be with Hermione, it was like one need was traded for another. I could hold out better now that I had fed enough, but I felt a different desire. I quickly travelled back to the house and walked in, not wanting to alarm her. I noticed she wasn't in the library and everything had been cleaned up. I then went up to my room, I could sense her presence and smell her sweet scent. Which made it all the more intense for me. Hermione was by the window, the cool night air blowing in her soft curls. She truly was beautiful.

I walked over to her, my eyes never leaving hers, I cupped her face and kissed her. She gasped gently against my lips, making me grin as I kissed her. I felt her hands run in my hair, I moved my hands from her face to her waist, pressing her against me. I then deepened the kiss, parting her lips more with my tongue gently. She moaned into my mouth, making me react a little more aggressively. I growled, pinning her to the bed, spreading her legs and laying between them. She was still wearing the dress I gave her, which made things a hell of a lot easier. Continuing my assault on her mouth, I felt her hands run down my back and lifting my shirt up, I broke the kiss to help her. She then wrapped her arms around me as we kissed heatedly again. I moved down to her neck and collar bone, kissing it gently, but then nipping it softly. She gasped and moaned, which made me grin. Moving to kiss her ear and then back down to her neck in a line of kisses, I could feel her body heat up immensely. "Vlad, please stop teasing me." She whispered breathlessly, pouting gently. "Aww, well that wouldn't be fun, now would it?" I half joked, kissing her lips gently.

I lifted myself off of her for a moment to help her get her dress off, which was a bit of a struggle since I wanted to just rip the damn thing off. Hermione just laughed and helped me out, laying it on the floor once it was off. She was the most beautiful woman I'd seen in a very long time, since Mirena anyway. She was very classic, but modern as well with her underwear. Wearing a black lace bra with matching underwear, shaping her body nicely. She lay back down and it was then I noticed something on her arm, a scar. However, it was no ordinary scar, but a word written on it. _Mudblood._ I had no idea what that even meant, but I knew when she told me about torture, this must have been it.

I frowned, taking her arm and kissing it gently, she deserved all the love in the world, and whoever did this I hoped paid dearly for it. Hermione looked up at me, I could tell she felt a little uncomfortable "I'm sorry." I whispered, she just cupped my face gently and kissed me hard and passionate. I wasn't even expecting this at all from her, but this drove me insane. This desire was getting too much for me, and I felt I might burst. Next thing I knew, growling low in my chest, I practically ripped her bra and underwear off. A gasp escaping her as I did, I smirked against her skin, moving now to her neck again, but slowly kissing down to her shoulder. She ran her hands in my hair again, making me purr gently, it felt so good. My kisses turned into nips, feeling my fangs protrude gently. Deciding to try something, I let them graze against her skin, drawing blood lightly. I looked up at her making sure this was okay, she bit her lip gently and nodded.

Giving her a toothy grin, she laughed and shook her head, which made me chuckle gently. I continued my way down her body, kissing and nipping her gently. I could feel her body arch up into me, her scent driving me crazy. It was hard not to just have her in that second, but I wasn't going to be like every other male and just fuck her senseless. I wanted this to me our moment, something we'd share together. It wasn't the first time for either of us, but it had been long since she had a boyfriend and long time for me since Mirena. I wanted to do right by Hermione. I moved to her breasts kissing one trying my best not to nick her, as that would definitely hurt and touching the other, massaging gently. I didn't want to be rough with her, at least not tonight.

Hermione moaned gently, gripping my hair and arching her hips into me. I growled again, she really was tempting me without even trying! I repeated the same thing on her right side, feeling her skin turn to goosebumps, my touch cooling her skin slightly. She didn't seem to mind, so I just kept it up. After a few moments here, I moved to look at her body, she looked magnificent with blood dripping down her pale skin, it was beautiful in contrast. I could tell she was ready for me, so I moved back to her, licking the blood off her chest and upper arms, not wanting her to be blood stained the rest of the night.

"Come here." She whispered smiling at me gently, I crawled up her body and kissed her softly, trying not to cut her tongue or lip. She moaned into my mouth, the sound of her was sexy and erotic at the same time. Making me growl but this time louder. Which only made her moan more, it was then I knew we were both ready for sure, I was done teasing her and playing my little game. I felt her hands move down to the belt of my jeans, I helped her get them off, and sighed in relief of being free of the constraint of them. I groaned, resting my forehead against hers, she bit her lip again and wrapped her arms around me as I entered her. I felt her tense at the intrusion. "Does it hurt?" I asked her, brushing the back of my hand against her cheek gently. She shook her head "Not really, just takes some adjusting." She cupped my face again and kissed me, moving her legs to bend them up to my hip level.

Moving slowly, creating a gentle rhythm I noticed how warm she was, it was like nothing I experienced before, her hotness against my cold flesh, making it almost impossible to constrain myself, feeling a spark inside of me. We kissed heavily, as I picked up the pace a bit, her hands moving down my back, her nails digging into my skin. I moved to her jaw line, kissing and gently licking behind her ear. She moaned gently in my ear, I moved to grab her hands gently, pressing her into the bed. She arched her hips into me, making me go deeper. I groaned into her shoulder as she moaned a little louder. I started to go faster, but not enough to hurt her. I moved my hand down to touch her centre, feeling how hot and wet she was. I growled again, louder this time as I touched her in her most sensitive spots. She arched up into me hard, moaning loudly "Vlad!" I held her too me, keeping up with the pace of my rhythm and fingers.

Once we were both at the edge, I stopped touching her and moved to her back on the bed, giving her one last thrust before half growling and half moaning, biting down on her neck. She cried in pain and pleasure, sending me over the edge. Moaning into her neck as I tasted her blood, holding her to me, I didn't take enough to kill her, but enough to just taste. I then proceeded to kiss her gently, using my tongue to mend some of the pain of her neck. Listening to her heart beat start to slow a little, it was almost like a hammer in my head. I continued to gently kiss her, to show her I meant no harm. It was just a reaction I couldn't help. I knew her magic powers would help her mend quickly and that was one of the reasons I didn't feel the need to hold back.

She sighed gently, staying inside her for a few more moments I nuzzled the spot between her neck and shoulder. "I love you." I whispered, not wanting to hold that in anymore. I loved her the first day I met her, I couldn't explain it but I knew that after Mirena, I was destined to be with her. When I didn't hear a response back I looked up at her with a frown of worry. She looked up at me, touching my face gently, she smiled wide. "I love you too. I'd been so afraid to say it, we've only known each other three days and I had fallen for you at the ball. I thought if I said it, it would scare you away." I laughed gently, kissing her softly "Impossible." I whispered, and then got off her, to lay beside her. She rolled over to cuddle into my chest, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the crown of her head.

"You could never scare me away, Hermione."


	5. Son Of The Dragon

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or stories, they belong to the creators. Also, this is a mature story so if you can't handle this, DON'T read it!**

 _Vlad's Room_

 _Sunday Morning_

 _Hermione's POV_

I woke up the next morning, the sun shining through the trees, the sweet warm breeze coming through the open window. I smiled gently, not fully awake yet. I could hear birds chirping, it was then I noticed I was alone in Vlad's bed. I frowned gently, wondering where he was, but then I realized it was sunny out. He couldn't be around sunlight. I got up and stretched, feeling my body crack and pop. We definitely had an interesting night last night. I blushed at the thought.

Finding a note on a folded towel with a beautiful dress, I opened it and smiled. Vlad used the same parchment I did, and wrote in a beautiful script.

 _Good Morning, Hermione_

 _I am sorry to not have been with you this morning, but I needed to get out for a bit before the sun rose. Margaret is in the kitchen when you are ready and there are fresh towels if you want to shower. I also brought you one of Mirena's old dresses. I'm sure it would look beautiful on you. I know she'd want you to have it._

 _Come downstairs when you're ready._

 _I love you, Vlad._

I blushed at the last few words, it was real, we were real. I couldn't help but grin while grabbing the towel and dress, heading to the bathroom which was connected to the bedroom. Thank God! I would not want to walk out in the hall stark naked, with Margaret wandering about. I noticed his bathroom was very classy, white and with a gorgeous claw tub. I turned the water on to the desired temperature and then got in, getting myself relaxed and cleaned up. He truly was thoughtful, thinking of me in this way. I knew it wasn't his fault that he wasn't there when I woke up.

Taking my time washing off, drying and putting on Mirena's dress, I called out to Margaret to see if she could do something with my hair. She was so excited to help she almost tripped up the stairs "Sorry Hermione! I just want to help and that dress looks so beautiful on you!" She took me to the floor length mirror and started to dry my hair off properly, letting my natural curls come through. My hair was a little blonder then it was at Hogwarts. She put some glitter in it to make it cute and shiny. I couldn't keep my eyes off the dress as she worked on my hair. It was flowy and long, going a little bit passed my ankles. It was white, and gold, with a lace like bodice. It showed off my boobs, giving them a nice shape but not over doing it. It also had long sleeves, but were loose enough that if I stretched my arms out they billowed slightly.

After Margaret was done, we both smiled at me in the mirror, I did look beautiful. Like I really did belong to Vlad, even though I was already his regardless. I just felt more the part. Margaret then found matching golden ballet flats. I put them on and then went downstairs with her, as she took me to the kitchen so I could pick what to eat. "Pancakes actually sound really good right now." Margaret hugged me gently "Pancakes it is, Miss." She winked. I laughed in return and then went to find Vlad. I noticed the garden french doors were open wide. I walked towards the light and saw Vlad standing in the middle of the patio. I walked up to him and took his hand noticing he wasn't at all damaged by the sun.

"I can't believe you're out here. You could get killed." I looked up at him worriedly. He looked down at me and smiled "You look beautiful. It fits you perfectly." I smiled back, not being able to resist when he was happy. He squeezed my hand gently and lead me deeper into the gardens. He wore black pants and his boots, with a white button up shirt, and a deep crimson shirt draped over it, almost in a medieval style. He looked good in almost anything. I looked at all the wild flowers and roses as we walked. Once we reached a certain area that was more open, he pulled me down in the grass. I laughed and kissed him gently. He wrapped his arms around me as we kissed.

"You really should be careful." I chided him, really scared I could lose him. He smiled gently and rolled over so that we were facing each other, on our sides. "I know, but I think after last night I felt like I could do this. I believe your blood has helped too, maybe it's your magic?" He mused taking my hand and holding it in his. "I want to give you something. Close your eyes." He said gently, I obeyed and felt something light and cold in my hand. I looked down finally, it was the most beautiful necklace. It was gold with red rubies. One was in the middle of the chain, the other dangled off the intricate design of the gold chain.

"Vlad, it's….Beautiful. I don't even know what to say." I looked at him in awe. He just smiled "Don't say anything, just let me put it on you." I sat up and put my back towards him, taking my hair to the side so he could put it on and clip it in place. I then moved to show him, the look he gave me was incredible, like he did when we danced at Juliet's. I blushed, smiling a little and bowing my head. He lifted my chin up so I could look at him "Don't do that." He whispered before kissing me softly. I wrapped my arms around him hugging him to me. "I love you." I whispered breaking the kiss. Vlad was about to say something before Margaret called after me.

"Hermione! Breakfast!" I giggled "I have to go eat." I got up and ran towards the door, Vlad following, eventually grabbing me and carrying me over his shoulder laughing. "Vlad! Honestly!" Margaret laughed and shook her head "Put the poor girl down, sir. She needs to eat." He put me down gently straightening me out and kissed my forehead. "Alright, I'm leaving." He put his hands up innocently and headed out of the kitchen. I swear this man was going to be the end of me!

I sat down to eat and just chatted with Margaret idly, and complimented on her cooking skills. She then leaned into me gently "Do you think I could come by your place tomorrow to go through your closet?" I laughed "No need to be shy! Of course it's alright! I have to study for school and work, so how about after my shift?" Margaret's face lifted as she smiled bright "Really? I'd love that!" I nodded and helped her clean up "Yes of course!" I made sure she had my address and number, cause honestly I could not remember if I did the first time we met.

After finishing my breakfast and talking with Margaret, I saw Vlad was outside again, but this time he was out on the gazebo, in the shaded area reading a book. I smiled watching him, he seemed so content in his books, like I was. He truly was my kindred spirit. I then heard sweet violin music coming from the library and saw Margaret turned it on and motioned for me to get outside! I just shook my head and smiled. I tried my best to do an elegant ballerina type entrance just to amuse Vlad. Swinging my arms up and down in a flowing motion, my tip toes coming to the ground. I heard Vlad laughing at me, it was such a beautiful sound. I only heard him laugh a couple of times and I was glad that I was the cause of it. I giggled along with him and spun around gently, my hair blowing in the wind. He then took a hold of my hands, leading a dance. Being carefree and not caring he lead us into a half waltz and a half slow dance. I rested on his shoulder gently, feeling unbelievably happy.

He then moved to lift my chin up so I was looking at him, he bent down to kiss me lovingly. God I loved him so much, and last night proved how much we trusted each other. Yes, we were in our own bubble, but we were allowed. Vlad hadn't had anyone in a very long time, he should be allowed to have me all to himself….Within reason of course. I pulled away gently looking up at him "We really should get you inside, it's getting brighter and that potion did say the brighter the sun, the more damage it can do to you." He smiled and rested his forehead against mine "Always thinking of others, before yourself. I love that about you." He smiled and kissed it before turning around and plucking a rose.

"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." He said handing it to me. I just giggled and smiled "You're so corny. I love it!" I leaned into him smelling the rose, which was beautiful and sweet. "Now can we go inside?" I pleaded. He nodded "Yes, of course." He went to grab his book and then escorted me to the house. "You know I really do love William Shakespeare, it was clever of you. Corny, but clever." I complimented as we walked around the castle, he was showing me other places I hadn't found yet. There was a balcony facing the other side of the castle, which showed lots of greenery and wildlife. It too like the rest of the castle was made of marble. "Sometimes I come out here to be by myself. To hunt." He explained, I nodded understanding. I held his hand and smiled, I knew he wasn't a bad person, but he needed to do what he had to. That was the life of a vampire.

"Though my cravings have been good since the potion and you." He smirked, kissing the crook between my neck and shoulder. I leaned into him gently, closing my eyes a little. I could feel my heart beating faster and my breath hitching in my throat. He then stopped quickly and looked at me, with amused and heavy eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him gently "Not funny." He wrapped his arms around me and held me from behind "I'm sorry, I'm only playing around." I sighed, not being able to be truly mad at him. "No you're not, you're not sorry at all." I turned to look at him, showing him I was only feigning mock hurt, smiling softly. It was then I realized I really needed to get home to start on my essay and get things ready for work.

"Vlad, I should go. I don't want to, but I really need to get things ready for tomorrow. You have work too." I said seriously. "That's the good thing about being a shop owner, you can make your own hours." I sighed, really wishing he'd stop trying to get out of being away from me. "Vlad.."I pleaded. He chuckled into my neck "Well that sounds oddly familiar." I stood up straight and looked at him with shock "Vlad Tepes!" I hit his chest playfully "How dare you!" I cried in embarrassment. He knew from the look on my face I wasn't really angry, just embarrassed and coy. "Seriously, though. We can't be together all the time, we have obligations. Life." I looked up at him sadly, because if it were my way I'd just be with him.

"I love my job too much to just leave." Vlad took my shoulders firmly, but not enough to hurt "I would never wish to take you away from anything you loved. Know that, I want you happy. I understand." He smiled and hugged me close. "I know." I sighed sadly, wrapping my arms around his waist never wanting to let go. After a moment or two Margaret found us "Sorry! I wanted to get a photo of you two together, you just look too beautiful Hermione to not have a picture in that dress." I looked up at Vlad, wondering what his thoughts were. He just nodded, smiling. "Sure, I don't mind." I agreed and wrapped my arm around Vlad, his arm around my waist as well as we smiled taking the photo. Margaret grinned and showed us "You two look amazing together." Vlad and I both smiled looking at the photo. "I think so too." "You look beautiful in that dress, Mirena would have been proud."

"Oh Margaret, you've got the next few days off. Hermione will be heading back to work and so will I. I can take care of things for a while." Vlad took me inside as he informed Margaret. She smiled happily "Thank you! Do you need anything else?" Vlad looked to me for confirmation. "No, I think we are good." I answered her, she nodded with a huge smile yet again. "Alright, well I hope you both have a good day! See you soon!" I waved goodbye to her "Don't forget to come by tomorrow!" I reminded her as she left.

When we were alone again, I headed up to Vlad's room to change and hang Mirena's dress back up. "Thank you Mirena. I'm sure we would have gotten along. You sound beautiful. Vlad was lucky to have had you I just hope I am doing you justice." I closed the closet door and put my other dress back on, which was a bit more modern considering the times. I grabbed my old flats and purse heading downstairs to see Vlad waiting by the door "Ready?" He asked, I nodded and we headed to his car.

"I forgot to mention, you should probably be taking that potion every day. If you don't have any vials on hand, I can give you some tomorrow." He looked at me questioningly "Tomorrow?" I smiled, nodding "Yes, I do plan on seeing you at lunch." He chuckled "Very well then, I'll keep my schedule open." He joked. I smiled and then looked out the window, it was weird he was out in the sunlight, but I knew it wouldn't last long. Luckily tomorrow was more cloudy and was easier for him.

Once he dropped me off at my door, I said a quick goodbye and kissed him before rushing into my apartment. I knew if I lingered any longer it would have turned into something more and I needed to focus. I loved Vlad very much, but I couldn't be consumed by him either. He needed to do his own thing as well. I changed into some leggings and a soft pink long sleeved shirt, putting my hair up in a messy bun. I decided to make some tea and start reading more of that Alchemy book I bought from Vlad and start on my essay for Hogwarts.

 _Hours Later_

I was finally able to finish my essay and send it off my owl, it was nearly dinner time and I hadn't eaten yet. I decided to text Juliet and see if she wanted to watch movies, and have take out. I felt like I hadn't truly hung out with her in so long. Even though we worked together it still wasn't the same and I wanted to share my private details with Vlad the night before with her. I finished up my tea and washed up a few dishes when my phone went off.

I looked at it and it was from Juliet.

 _Yes, of course I'll come! Be there in about 30. Love you! XoXo. - J_

I smiled at the text and then began to clean up the apartment which there wasn't much to do, as I had been at Vlad's nearly all weekend. I put away all my magic stuff and spell books. I kept out a few fashion magazines and lit some scented candles. My favourite ones were the vanilla and cinnamon. I made sure to sweep and vacuum, however I did use a little bit of magic on the broomstick. It made things so much easier!

I went through the cupboards and took out some leftover chips and dip that I had, not wanting to leave Juliet hungry and be a terrible host. I also laid out carrot sticks as I liked to have a healthy alternative as well. When she arrived, I gave her a huge hug. "Julie! It feels like forever since I saw you, even though Vlad and I were just there the other night." Juliet took off her shoes and put her things away then came to sit with me on the couch "Oh I know! You barely stayed! I knew you wanted some alone time with him, so I understood." She took a chip and started to munch on it. "So, what's for dinner then?" I bit my lip thinking "How about Chinese?" I suggested, I hadn't had it in a while. She nodded agreeing "Yes, that sounds great!" As I went to make the call in the kitchen, she went through my movie collection "Honestly, Hermione. Get Netflix." Once everything we liked was ordered (I remembered Juliet's favourites), I came out into the living room "I heard that by the way." I smirked, feeling like Vlad. He was rubbing off on me, damn it all! _Men._ I rolled my eyes, shaking my head to myself.

Once we decided on a movie, I made us hot chocolate and passed her one. "That was fast." I grinned "That's because I'm the best. Food should be here within the hour." I would never reveal my true self to Juliet, not that I didn't trust her, but because I was supposed to conceal it from the Muggle eye anyway. Vlad was different, because he too wasn't human. "Thinking of him?" I then heard Juliet's voice and turned to her "Mmm?" She laughed and paused the movie "Vlad, you're thinking of him. I can tell. I don't blame you, he his very attractive and so very different." I smiled "You have no idea! He's so classic and romantic." Juliet then noticed I had blushed at the word. "Hermione Jean Granger! You had sex with him!?" I looked at her with a sheepish smile "Yes…Is that so bad?" I retorted back. She hugged me tight, pushing me into the couch. "No! I'm so happy for you! Trust me, if I wasn't already taken, I would have hooked up with him a long time ago." I rolled my eyes "Well, I'm glad I got to him first." I smirked and turned the movie back on "Now, let's watch this. We have work tomorrow." I rose my eyebrow at her, letting her know I wasn't screwing around.

We watched at least half an hour of the movie before we got our food and paused the movie to get our take out. I loved being with Julie, but I was really missing Vlad, I felt this pain in my chest, like I couldn't be away from him. I knew I needed a break, but I wish he had a damn phone so I could call him. Even to just listen to his voice. I excused myself from the couch and went to the kitchen. I took a couple deep breaths, and looked out the window, seeing a figure outside. I frowned, knowing I was a couple floors up, taking my wand and going to the balcony. I opened the doors and stepped out.

"Hello, beautiful." I gasped, turning around my wand pointing right at Vlad. "Jesus, you are going to give me a damn heart attack!" I said in a low whisper, but I was angry that he would do that. He moved towards me, I put my wand down and embraced him. He gave me an apologetic look, knowing I was mad at him. "I couldn't leave you." I nodded, crying a little. "I know, I can't be away from you either. It was literally hurting me." He kissed the top of my head and held me closely, the spring wind blowing in our hair, and chilling my skin slightly.

Juliet then went to come into the kitchen "Hermione?" Just like that Vlad was gone, but I knew he wouldn't have just left me alone like that, he had an idea. I went to shut the balcony door and hid my wand from sight "Oh sorry, I just thought I heard something outside. I got freaked out for a second." I smiled and then went back to the living room. My buzzer went and Juliet frowned "Really? At this time of night?" I shrugged and answered, letting Vlad in. "Vlad's here!" I grinned, I was over the moon happy. Even though I saw him for like a minute outside, it was still nice he came to see me. Juliet shook her head "Should I give you two some space?" I frowned "No! This is our night, but would you mind if he stayed?" I gave her a innocent look, she stood up and hugged me "Of course! I think he's amazing for you and I like him too."

Not even a minute later and he was at my door, Juliet was quite impressed with this man. As was I. I ran to the door and let him in right away, then giving him the biggest hug in the entire world. Juliet just laughed "Oh my goodness, Hermione let the man breathe!" I stepped back and looked up at him, smiling shyly "Sorry." I whispered and then took his hand and lead him to the couch. "Sorry we are watching a ridiculous comedy movie, not really your style." He chuckled "It's quite alright." Juliet looked at him gently "We can change it, there are tons of old classic movies Hermione and I watch. We should put one on Mione." She suggested looking at me now. "Alright, let's do it."

We finally decided on Casablanca, because it was our favourite and Vlad seemed pretty interested in that one as well. I cuddled into Vlad, eating my take out and enjoying the movie. It was nice to be around my two favourite people in this world. I loved Harry and Ron of course, but because I had disconnected myself from Hogwarts, it was nice to just be comfortable around people who weren't wizards. After a while, I put my food down and just watched the movie cuddled into his chest, he wrapped a blanket around me so I wouldn't get cold.

When we finished the movie it was going for about ten pm, and I was getting pretty tired. So Juliet and I said our goodbyes, she then headed home. I locked up and then sat with Vlad, again. "I'm so exhausted." He stood up and then took my hands standing me up, but he didn't stop there, lifting me off my feel bridal style, he carried me to my bedroom "Well this is something I could get used to." I smiled appreciatively. He set me down on my bed and sat beside me, stroking some strands of hair out of my face "Go to sleep." He whispered.

I nodded tiredly, not even wanting to fight it anymore. I changed into some comfortable pyjamas and cuddled into my sheets. "I don't want you to leave though. I know we probably should have our space, but-" Before I could say another word, he placed his index finger upon my lips to shush me. "Who said I was leaving?" He smirked and shook his head gently, kissing me and then went to lay beside me. I smiled and finally went to sleep, with him by my side.

 _Monday Morning_

 _7am_

 _Beep Beep, Beep Beep, Beep Beep._

I woke up to my alarm ringing, it was so annoying that I had to actually get up and work. Especially after the weekend I had with Vlad. I stretched and noticed he wasn't in my bedroom. "Vlad?" I called out, wondering if he was out in the living room. I checked and he wasn't there. My heart dropped a little bit, I hated being away from him, but I knew he had work and if he was here, right now it would be a hinderance to get ready for work. So, in a way I was grateful. As I was getting things ready I noticed a little note on the bedside table. I opened it and smiled as it was of course Vlad, leaving me a good morning message:

 _Good morning, love._

 _I'm sorry I couldn't be there this morning, but I did need to get the shop ready and I had an unexpected meeting to get to. Hope you're not too mad at me, I love you and I will see you later._

 _All my love,_

 _Vlad_

I couldn't help but melt, and of course I wasn't mad! I looked at the time and got my clothes together, before showering and changing. After about ten minutes in the shower, I dried off, putting a flowery printed dress on, styling my hair in a low French styled bun and brushed my teeth. I put some make up, just a little to be natural. Once I was satisfied, I grabbed a banana to go, put on black pumps, grabbed my phone and purse. I then realized I forgetting vials for Vlad! I rushed back to grab them quickly then headed to work, grabbing the subway. I made it work on time, putting my things away in the back and starting my shift.

Juliet was in the same department as I and we had to sort out all the new clothing lines for the models and designers. "So, how was last night?" She asked with a wink. I shook my head at her, unimpressed "Really Julie? Not everything is about sex." Juliet gave me an innocent look "Oh, not very friendly this morning." I got to my work and gave her an apologetic look "Sorry, I just don't always think of that sort of thing. I mean he's tempted me believe me, but I love being around him because he's just himself. Nobody else and he doesn't push anything on me. Besides, he was gone when I woke up. I mean I knew he had to get ready for work. I just miss him too much. I know I need to not be clingy, but we are just so comfortable and have a connection unlike any I've had with anyone." Juliet smiled in understanding "Well seems like you love the man." I blushed and smiled "I do."

"Hermione, you've only known the man for what, three, four days? How is that possible?" I shrugged, it did seem impossible to most people but it wasn't. We fell in love so quickly, it was kind of scary to think about it. Then again when you have someone like me with magical powers and a vampire, it's bound to cause some pretty insane shit!

I didn't respond, I had nothing to really say. I just wanted to get on with my work. Julie understood because she left me alone for the next few hours, we just idly talked about the clothes and modelling. "Herm, are you mad at me?" I looked at Julie and looked at her in shock. "No! No, not at all." I took her hands in mine "I'm sorry I've just had a lot on my plate. I finally got my essay done for school though, so that's good! Oh, and I meant to tell you I'm planning a ball at Vlad's house. He wanted to make up for last week. Which I totally agreed to, I think it'll be fun!" Juliet smiled wide "Oh wow! That sound amazing, if you two need help with anything, please let me know!" I grinned back "I shall!" I tidied up a bit before noticing the time, I had to get to Vlad's book shop. I grabbed my jacket, and purse and headed over to the coffee shop. I grabbed a latte and a regular coffee. Not sure if Vlad could drink such things, though he did drink champagne at Juliet's ball. I had to ask him this later. I then put the potion into his cup when no one was looking and then headed down to the bookstore.

Luckily it wasn't a very long walk, because walking in these damn heels were starting to kill me! However, it was a requirement to wear them with the job. Once I got there, I opened the door, the bell chiming gently. I noticed he wasn't out front, maybe he was with a customer? I put the cups down on his desk and walked around the shop looking for him. He wasn't with anyone, and that made me worry. I was about to call out when I heard men talking, one was definitely Vlad, the other was unrecognizable. It sounded to get a little bit heated and I wondered what was wrong. I stepped closer but as I did Vlad stopped the conversation and walked out the door. "Hermione!" He said happily, kissing me gently, leaving me weak in the knees. _Bugger, probably meant to do that to distract me!_

As we walked back to the front, the man that was talking in the back with Vlad kept eyeing me. I then just focussed on Vlad, "I brought you coffee." I said, feeling weird saying that but I didn't know if this man knew about him and more customers were coming in looking at books. The man looking at me looked amused as did Vlad, he took his cup and lifted it almost in a toasting position "What would I do without you?" He winked and smiled. I quickly showed him the vial and put it back in my purse. I could always give it to him later. He smiled appreciatively and drank his potion laced coffee, with ease I might add. I then grabbed my own and sipped on it, not wanting to look like a complete idiot who was watching her boyfriend drink coffee, at least to an on looker.

"Excuse me, sir, but do I know you?" I asked boldly, because this man was freaking me out. Vlad went to stand beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist, I smiled feeling better when he was around protecting me. It had been a while since I had someone to look out for me. I leaned my head on his arm lightly and continued to sip my coffee. Vlad's voice broke my silence though "Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't introduce you earlier, but this is an old friend of mine. Dr. Van Helsing. He's a professor at Cambridge, he is a Alchemy and History professor." I looked up at the man with a beard, glasses and light brown hair that was flecked with grey. He was a little shorter than Vlad, and definitely looked his age. "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you." He went to shake my hand, I took it and smiled "I'm Hermione Granger, sir. Nice to meet you too." Vlad noticed a customer needing help and went over to help them. I was glad I wasn't keeping him from his job. Van then looked at me and motioned for me to sit down, as Vlad as a couple chairs at the desk. I sat, sipping my coffee "So, how do you know Vlad?" He asked me curiously. "I looked at him a little surprised at the question "Oh, um. I met him here. I was looking for books one day and saw he was open and took a look." I shrugged, smiling a little. I had nothing more to say to this man.

I got up and went to find Vlad, I'd have to talk to him later about this Van Helsing character. He smiled at the customer in question and then as they walked away turned to me with a worried look on his face "What's wrong?" I pulled him towards the corner of the store in private "He's freaking me out." I whispered "Keeps asking me questions about you and me. Plus I really need to get back to work." I looked up at him apologetically. "Don't be sorry. I understand, I wasn't expecting him to act this way. You must be hungry, I bet you didn't eat." He pursed his lips knowingly. I nodded giving him a sideways glance.

"Let me get you some lunch, and I'll drive you back to work." He smiled, wrapping his arm around me and leading me to the front. He checked out the last customer in the store, then escorted Mr Van Helsing out of the store. He tidied up his desk first, then put his closed sign up for the mean time and headed out with me. He opened his car door for me, and let me in before going to his side and starting the car "Where would you like to eat?" he asked me before we drove off. "Umm, how about the cafe down the street? It's quick and easy." He nodded "Sure, I can do that." I smiled appreciatively "I really appreciate this, and thank you so much for last night. In a sense I am glad you got to go home after I fell asleep. I needed my own space to get ready." He looked at me and chuckled "I figured you might. I didn't want to inconvenience you in any way. I didn't do much, just read for a while and got a message from Van that he wanted to meet up with me this morning. I'm sorry he treated you that way. I told him not too." I took his hand "It's okay. Wasn't your fault at all!" I kissed the back of his hand and then once he parked outside of the cafe I let go. "I'll be quick." He nodded and then waited for me in the car, he seemed very thoughtful today, brooding almost. It made me not like this Van Helsing. Anyone or anything that would make my man upset, upset me. I sighed, ordering my food and paying. I decided to go for a salad, it was quick and easy, plus at my work, what you looked like and ate mattered. I internally rolled my eyes at this fact.

I went back to the car and got in. "Alright, I'm all set." I said putting my belt on and laying the plastic salad container in my lap. "Hey, did I do something wrong?" I asked him putting my hand on his forearm gently. He was looking out the window, his elbow resting on the window ledge of the car, and his fingers resting on his chin. "Mmm?" He turned to me "Oh, no I'm not mad at you. Just been a rough morning." He forced a smile and put the car in gear, taking me towards my work. I sat there silently, feeling like I couldn't do anything. I didn't like to see him this way, it made me sad for him.

Once we were outside of my work building, I took my belt off "Thanks, again." I looked at him and he was still in the same mood. I felt my emotions and my facial expression turn into that of pain. I knew it wasn't me, but I knew it had _something_ to do with me. He turned to me noticing my unease. His face softened "Oh Hermione. I don't mean to cause you any distress." I forced my own smile, and kissed his cheek gently, getting out. I was about two steps out of the vehicle and going to open the door when he called my name. "Hermione! Wait." His voice sharp but pleading. I turned around, feeling even more defeated then I did a moment ago. He took me in his arms and kissed me passionately. It took me by surprise and I didn't even care if passersby watched or if Juliet saw. I dropped my lunch to the ground, and wrapped my arms around him. His hands on my waist, moving to lock behind my back. I tugged on his hair gently, feeling so intense. Like this was the last kiss we'd ever share.

He broke apart and cupped my face "I'll pick you up after." I was so hazy and breathless from our kiss, I just nodded "Okay." I whispered breathlessly. I would have agreed anyway, besides we needed to plan for Friday night and talk about the new character that's popped up into our lives. I picked my lunch back up and watched him get back into his car, before he drove off I headed inside, not bearing to see him leave again. As soon as I walked into the building all the girls were staring at me, including Juliet who looked pretty amused.

I just walked passed all the staring girls and headed to the back. Juliet still looking amused then looked back at the girls with a serious look "Back to work, all of you!" She then headed to the back room with me as I sat down and opened my salad container. "Don't ask me what happened Julie, I'm still trying to wrap my brain around it." I said as I took my first bite. She sat in front of me "Yeah, it was like he was kissing you for the last time or something. You should talk to him, maybe there's something going on with him. He's obviously afraid to lose you." She gave me a concerned look, knowing how intense our relationship was getting. I nodded "Yeah, I'm afraid to lose him too."

"Herm, don't get me wrong, I love Vlad, but isn't this getting too serious?" She looked at me worried for me. I took a couple more bites because I had no answer and I was starving. When she noticed I wasn't talking she looked at me a little impatiently. "He's treating you right, right?" She stood up putting her hands on her hips. "Oh my God, Julie!" I put my hand up to my mouth as it was full. After swallowing I nodded "Yes, of course he is! He's not abusing me Juliet." I looked at her, hurt that she'd even think that. Juliet hugged me tight "Oh Herm, I'm sorry. I just want to make sure everything is okay." I nodded "Vlad has a lot on his mind today. He's picking me up after work, maybe we'll go for a walk or something and get out." I smiled. I wished he had a phone, but then again it might be best to let him have his own time.

After my lunch I went back to work, until it was ready for me to leave. Vlad was quite on time and waited for me outside, leaning against his car. He wasn't wearing his traditional long black coat, like he was earlier. Tonight he adorned a V neck cashmere sweater, black of course. The sleeves rolled up, his arms crossed over his chest, like he was scouting for trouble. He also wore dark denim jeans and black shoes. I smiled, he then looked my way knowing I was watching him, he smiled back. I then got my coat and purse, giving Julie a goodbye hug and heading out the doors.

"Hey." I said, he uncrossed his arms and wrapped me in a gentle hug "Hi." He whispered and we just held each other for a moment, he then stepped back to look at me "Want to go out?" I nodded, with a _yes please, I need_ _it_ look. He ushered me into the car and I put my purse on the floor, getting my belt on wondering where we were going. I didn't really care, as long as I was with him. "So, the girls were particularly shocked today after you left. They stared…Lots." I mentioned to him, remembering the very intense kiss. "Sorry." He said with an amused smirk. I laughed at him "You are not!" I teased him back. "So, where are we going? I don't need to redress do I?" My eyebrows furrowing in worry, noticing his attire. He shook his head "No, you're fine." I bit my lip, noticing his biceps and the muscles in his forearm showing more and damn was it sexy!

"I like what you're wearing, it's modern but classy." He smiled at the compliment, "Thank you, that's what I was going for." I noticed how beautiful the city was a night, the music in the air, and the nice warm breeze. Vlad was beside me and it just made things more beautiful in my opinion. Everything just seemed clearer around him. I knew I'd have to to talk to him about earlier, but I didn't want to ruin his mood, he seemed happy again. I wanted that to last.

We drove for a while, he had some light classical music on and it made me smile, it was relaxing. I could tell there was no tension between us, just comfortable silence. I could feel his eyes on me as I looked out the window, I looked at him and returned the smile he gave me. "What?" I asked softly, his smile got wider "You're just beautiful." That notion just made made me blush. I didn't say anything, but smiled and watched the lights out the window as we drove on. I noticed we were headed to a park, where they usually played the old movies. I gasped "Vlad…You didn't..?" He just shrugged gently, still smiling "You'll see." Not giving anything away.

When we pulled into the lot, we parked, and got out. I wasn't sure what was happening and was a bit nervous. He grabbed a blanket his jacket, and a basket out of his trunk. I rose my eyebrows, he seriously thought of a night time picnic? He was amazingly too much. I took it from him carrying it in front of me smiling. We then walked down the path to a big open field, there were others around too, in lawn chairs or on the grass. Vlad picked a spot that was close enough to see the screen but far enough away from people. He laid the blanket down in front of a beautiful oak tree and helped me get settled. I put the basket down and then settled in between his legs, resting my back against his chest.

The movie hadn't started yet and I was curious as to what was in that basket, I sat up and looked in it. "Oh my God, Vlad!" I looked at him excitedly, he smiled and sat up with me, resting his chin on my shoulder as I took out my favourite bottle of wine and glasses. "You can drink this?" He nodded "Yes, it's not going to kill me." He joked, kissing my shoulder gently. I chuckled, pouring two glasses and passing him one "Strawberry it probably not to your liking, but I can't stand standard wines, they're too bitter for me." He shifted is weight so that he could see my properly, I looked back at him with a soft smile, he brushed the hair away from my eyes before raising his glass to mine "Cheers." Our glasses clinking together "Cheers." I smiled taking a sip and closing my eyes, it was sweet and smooth. I turned towards the basket again, taking one more sip before putting my glass down and noticing all my favourites even some wizarding food, that I missed. I looked at him with a shocked look. "Harry and Ron." He simply said with an amused smirk.

I turned around and kissed him, almost knocking over my glass of wine. He just laughed at me and held me in his arms. To the other people around us, we just looked like a carefree couple, and we were, but if they only knew one was a much older vampire and the other a younger witch! That would take their heads for a spin! I then heard the movie about to start, I moved myself to sit properly between Vlad's legs again, bringing my wine and the basket to me so that I could drink and eat whenever I wished. Luckily it wasn't too cold out, I was able to take my jacket off and be comfortable. I kicked my heels off, feeling the plush grass from under the blanket under my feet. It was a nice feeling, after being in heels all day.

I had no idea what movie we were seeing until the title came about _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. I was so happy, he took me to see one of my favourite classic movies, I loved Audrey Hepburn. I smiled up at him and placed my hands on his, where he was holding my waist. Thoughts of earlier today were gone, as I was happy in this moment and found peace with him and being able to go on simple dates such as this. By the time the movie was almost over, many people were packing up their things, but Vlad motioned for me to stay. I nodded, wondering what he was up to, as he got up, leaning me forward slightly so he could get up. I sat up on my knees, putting all the food away not wanting anymore but drank another glass of wine, feeling relaxed and giddy, my skin tingling slightly.

I watched the end credits roll, and Vlad still wasn't back. I was getting a bit worried, everyone was leaving and I was alone. I had wished I had my wand with me, starting to miss using magic for defensive reasons. I got up, wrapping my arms around myself feeling a little chilly wishing I had brought my cardigan. A few minutes later, lights came on. I blinked in surprise not expecting lights to come on, it was white christmas lights, and some other ones that twinkled in the dark. It was so pretty, like fireflies were buzzing around. All the lights were around trees and lighting up the field. I looked around in awe, then I heard music, it wasn't classical like I expected, knowing Vlad was the one doing all this for me. I walked into the middle of the field more, looking at the lights. The music was an old forties song, it had a swing vibe but was very romantic.

Vlad came out to stand beside me and smiled, taking my hands in his. "This is amazing, you didn't have to do all of this, for me." I was blown away by his romantic gestures and I knew it was sincere. He took me in his arms and started to dance with me, I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, as my other hand was clasped in his. "I wanted to." He whispered in my ear, I smiled resting my head in his chest. "What song is this?" He chuckled " _How Many Times Do I Have To Tell You_. I figured it fit us pretty well." I laughed too at the ironic title. He moved to spin me around and then back to him. "You are seriously, the most amazing person." I told him, looking up at him. He bent down to kiss me gently, as we swayed to the music, I was surprised he liked this, as well because it was considered more modern than his time, however, today's music was all dance techno pop. Definitely better than that!

We danced for a while, the music changing to classical. I loved it and it sounded just like him. He lead me into a waltz, my bare feet on the grass, it tickling the bottoms and my toes. I giggled and smiled as he spun us around and then eventually we hit the ground, gently. I laughed at how much fun I was having with him. I turned to look at him, my eyes soft. "I had so much fun." He stroked my face gently "Good, I am too." He stroked my face and kissed me gently. I sighed gently, not wanting this to end, but I knew I had to go to bed for work tomorrow. I broke apart gently "We still have to plan the ball for Friday." I had just realized this, he smiled reassuringly "I'm sure it will be fine." I then got up and went to my jacket and shoes, I saw that my phone went off "Oh no! I completely forgot Margaret was supposed to come over. See what you do to me?" I pointed at him in mock annoyance. "I always ruin other people's plans." I shook my head and laughed gently. "I'm sorry." He frowned, wrapping his arms around me from the back. I smiled leaning into him "Don't be! I'm teasing, Vlad."

I replied back to Margaret letting her know that I was with Vlad on a surprised date, she understood, and I made plans with her before the ball. "So, want to come over?" I asked him innocently, he just laughed and kissed my cheek "I have no other plans, and I'd very much like to spend the rest of the night with you." I smiled and then helped him pack up, putting my shoes on I then headed to his car, putting everything into the trunk of the car, and got into the front. Once we were settled her drove us to my flat, I sort of wanted to stay at his house, but I knew for work purposes that was a bad idea. I also needed to talk to him about earlier and wanted to be in my own bed incase he got upset. Which I hoped he wouldn't, I didn't want him to leave.

He must have sensed my unease because then he took my hand in his. I smiled and held his hand, trying not to be over zealous, but I didn't want to ever let go. I sat in silence not wanting to say the wrong thing, I was just happy to have him here with me. He made my night, very memorable and it was so much fun! Once we got to my apartment building, he parked and then helped me out of the car. I unlocked the door and headed to my flat. After I unlocked my door and let us in, he closed it as I put my things away and sat on the couch. He laid his jacket down on the arm of the couch and sat beside me wrapping his arm around me, bringing me to him. "What's the matter?" He asked softly, not angry, but worried. I looked up at him "I just have had earlier today in my mind. With the Doctor and how you were. I didn't know what happened and was a little taken aback by the whole thing. Then you show up at work like a totally different person, and take me on this amazing date! I loved it, and it was the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done. I just don't understand, how you went from being angry to this."

I had to voice my opinion and feelings, otherwise this would never get resolved. He kissed the top of my head and moved us so we were facing each other. "Hermione, how I feel for you, is more than you could understand, or maybe you do. I have had years of being alone, then I find this incredible woman I can be myself with, completely. I would never trade that for anything." He spoke sincerely, taking my hands in his kissing them both. "I love you, Hermione. I would never hurt you intentionally and I would do what I could to protect you." I looked at him, not fully understanding the gravity of the situation, but I knew something bad involving me must have happened. He looked very intense then, taking a deep breath and continuing "Van Helsing, has been around for quite some time and he's the one who has brought me back. He told me that someone was coming after me, and in order to get back at me, they want to take away the woman I love…. _You_." He looked so pained, like he didn't want to leave me for a second "I wish things were different, that you weren't involved in this, but it's my job to protect and look after you. I know you are well able to care for yourself, but this is different. I can't explain everything right now, but that's what you heard in my bookshop today. I was talking to Van about that. That's why he was questioning you, trying to get information about you, us, anything. He wants to help."

I was still trying to process this all, and I still didn't know who or what was after us. "Vlad, no matter what happens, I'll fight with you. I won't go down laying at their feet."I took his hands in mine too, "I'm never leaving, I can assure you." He nodded in relief "I know, when I know more about this, I'll make sure you know. I just worry if I leave you alone for two seconds, something bad can happen. The only thing I can suggest is trying to keep your schedule normal, incase if anything does arise, I'll know. Don't tell anyone and try to act as normal as you can. I'll do the same. Luckily we are only a couple blocks away from each other." He smiled a little. I moved to hug him tightly "I love you so much. I do understand."

The rest of the night we planned for the ball Friday night, and I owled Harry and Ron to make sure they knew the time, location and the attire, so they could make it on time. We avoided the previous conversation for the rest of the night but we were stuck together like glue. Vlad refused to leave in the morning and made sure I would get to work on time. In normal circumstances, I would have been annoyed at not having my own space in the morning. However, being in the situation we were, it didn't, I didn't want him to leave me alone, I was always worried something would happen and it got to the point I kept my wand hidden in my bag at all times.

He dropped me off at work, and headed to the book shop to meet up with Van Helsing. I tried my best to keep things normal, even with Juliet's interrogation. I just told her about the wonderful night we had last night to try and appease her, plus I had a lot of fun. Now I was just trying to keep busy for the next few hours, while I waited for Vlad to pick me up.

 _Vlad's POV_

 _The Bookshop_

 _8am_

After dropping Hermione off, I opened the shop up, however I put the closed sign back up, not ready to open to the public yet. I needed to speak with Van, about this whole situation that has been brought to my attention. As I waited for him I organized the place and also put away the new shipment that had come in. I often thought of Hermione and how she must be doing, I knew it wasn't easy for her. Whoever was after us, obviously didn't like me very much. I had wondered if they were descendants of the Turks who tried to have me killed back in the 1400s and if that were true, at least I knew how I'd handle it, and believe me it wouldn't be pretty. It wasn't long before Dr Van Helsing came to my shop, and we started out discussion on who was after Hermione and I and what the solution was.

"They call themselves the _Order of the Dragon_." He sat down sipping his tea, looking at me seriously. I rose my eyebrows, it was somewhat of a ironic name given the meaning of Dracul, meaning Son of the Dragon. "So, after all these years, they name themselves after me and decide to kill me?" I crossed my arms sitting back in my chair, it was amusing but at the same time annoying. "Why now?" Van shrugged "I have no idea, sir. It could be they found out that you were with someone, maybe you were mentioned at Juliet Grayson's party? She is quite a celebrity with her husband. I would try and rally as many people as you can, maybe you're girlfriend could help?" I frowned unimpressed. "Her name is Hermione, and yes maybe. I just don't want to involve her in such things." Van just sighed "I'm afraid she already is."

I got up, not wanting to face him right now. I was pissed and worried that I might lose Hermione, I couldn't lose her like I did Mirena all those years ago. "What can I do?" I finally asked him, my back to him. I heard his steady footsteps towards me. "Be the man, you were. The one everyone feared." I looked at him very seriously, not sure if I could go back to being that person. He took my shoulders and nodded "You must be the Son of the Dragon." I knew what that meant, but I might have to be more than just him, I would have to accept being a whole different monster entirely.


	6. The Master Vampire

**AN: I did some research on magic and magical currents and energy, so I am writing a disclaimer for the information I used for my story, I do not own it or affiliate with it in any way. It was just for research for this chapter :) So sorry for the long wait guys! Muse wasn't there and got so busy! Finally got this done, enjoy :D**

 **blog/on-magical-currents-and-masters**

 _Vlad's POV_

 _London_

Later on that day, I picked Hermione up from work; which apparently did not work out so well for either of us. The stress of knowing what was out here, clearly was starting to affect us both, but mainly Hermione. I could all but feel her stress radiating off her body whenever I was near her. Poor girl. I felt terrible for doing this to her and bringing this part of my life to her, but I knew that she'd stand beside me not matter what. As did Mirena did before she died.

I parked outside of Hermione's work building, waiting for her to come outside. I rarely ever went in, knowing everyone would stare and I did not want to make Hermione uncomfortable with the stress she was already experiencing. I watched her as she got into the car, I smiled at her slightly, seeing she really needed to get away from work. I pulled out into the streets and let her be silent until she was ready to talk, but when she didn't I looked over at her worriedly.

"What troubles you, my love?" I took her hand in mine, brushing my thumb against the soft skin of the back of it. She looked over at me with a defeated smile and almost what appeared to be tears in her eyes. I watched the road, while also trying to read her. "What happened?" I pressed on, really wondering what happened in there and if there was anything I could do to help. A small sigh escaped her lips and she looked at me again "Just the girls were staring at me before, and Juliet and I had a pretty in depth discussion about you. She's worried that you're wrong for me."

I looked puzzled and pretty upset, no one should tell Hermione who to love. I turned the corner and decided to drop by the park for a moment to just let her clear her head. She seemed to be a little calmer now that we were out of the city a little bit. I stopped the car in the parking area, got out and went over to her opening her door "Come." I smiled nodding my head towards the park. She smiled pleasantly surprised, taking my hand and walking with me. The Spring breeze felt good against my skin and through my hair, the smell of the trees calming me. Hermione took my arm, resting her head against my arm.

"I love you. No matter what anyone says, Vlad. I am so very desperately in love with you." I stopped walking for a second, to lay my hands on her shoulders and let her face me.

"I never thought after all this time of my limitless existence, after Mirena, that I would find a woman like you. I love you, more than you know Hermione. And I will not let you go, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life as a vampire. Don't let what people think, spoil what you have now. You are a strong woman who can make her own choices in life, who can do the greatest things people could not even dream of! Hermione, you are the most magnificent human being, so don't let people get you down or take what you have. I promise to keep you for as long as I can."

I looked at her, bending down slightly so she could fully see me, tears running down her face as she looked up at me with the most beautiful expression: love. I kissed her lovingly holding her to me, her arms around my neck. A moment or two later I broke apart from her, taking her hand in mine again and walking with her across the field towards a big oak tree. It's branches reaching out as if to touch the ground, on it's left side. I sat down underneath it and brought her with me. She giggled and cuddled into me, it was the most beautiful sound. I nuzzled her neck gently, my cravings starting to come back, especially after the first night we had together, she tasted sweet and I wanted that again.

"You are my drug of choice, I swear it." She looked over at me with a cheeky smile, I chuckled "I mean it! I think I need to make that potion again, I'm starting to crave blood more often now." Luckily today was over cast because I don't think I could handle the sun right now. "Speaking of blood cravings, I think we should rethink the ball. Not only will I may not be able to contain myself, but if the Turks are coming for us… You're friends. They can't know who we are."

Hermione moved to look at me, she cupped my face and smiled "Vlad, I am a witch. I can do memory charms. So can Harry and Ron. It will be fine, I'm not allowing these scum bag assholes ruin our party. Plus I think a vampire with a whole bunch of witches and wizards would be badass." She winked, I laughed whole heartedly, shaking my head "Oh my dear." She was so honest, that I didn't care if she swore it was who she was and I loved her for it. "I guess it's settled then, we'll keep the ball, but I cannot be held responsible for what might happen." She stood up, I too went with her. "I trust you." Her voice sounded like it was settled on the matter.

I smiled slightly and nodded "Alright then, well I do think you should stay with me. We see each other every day anyway. The house is full of food and we can just get you packed up, I mean if you want." Walking towards the car she smiled in agreement "Sounds like a plan."

We headed towards her building, the atmosphere between the two of us was better, calmer. "Do you feel better now?" I asked wanting to make sure there wasn't anything left unsaid. Her eyes found mine again, as she nodded "Yes, I'm glad I told you about today. You're right, I know she's just being dutiful in her friendship in looking out of me. But yes I will not allow anyone to tell me who to love and I feel like we are meant to be, so that's that." I smiled, nodding "Good."

Once we got there, we headed inside and I sat on the couch allowing her to take her time to get ready. I knew she would miss her apartment, it was her own place to call home. But I wanted her to be safe and my home was her home. She came out with her stuff and her dress for tomorrow night. "Ready?" She nodded and then wrote a quick letter to Harry and Ron, just incase they came looking here for her. I helped her carry her things out to the car, putting it into the back seat before helping her in the car (as usual) and got in my side heading off to my house.

 _Vlad's House_

One the car was parked and turned off in my driveway, I helped Hermione with her things and put the luggage bag into my bedroom-Or rather _our_ bedroom. I heard Hermione make herself at home, lighting the fireplace and getting herself something to eat. Speaking of _eating_ I hadn't gotten the chance to even hunt. I felt so thirsty and my throat felt dry, like sandpaper. I sighed, a hand running through my hair. My cravings were back, Hermione was going to have to make another potion. However, no taste of any human's blood could compare to Hermione's. It tasted sweet and tangy, and highly addictive. Exhaling through my nose in a long sigh, I headed downstairs to make sure she was alright.

In the kitchen Hermione was cooking, I smiled as I leaned on the door way, she was so beautiful. "Seems like you're doing alright." I said gently, moving to sit at the island. She turned around with a small jolt "You need to stop doing that. I can barely hear you coming." She chided teasingly before smiling and kissing my lips. I pulled away before I got too carried away. "Hermione….." my voice a little stern and hoarse. She looked at him with a worried expression, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I'm sorry love, it's just…My cravings have come back. You're tempting me." I gave her a light smile, not wanting her to think I was angry; which was on the contrary. She caressed my face gently before moving to her food again not wanting it to burn. "I'm sorry, Vlad. I totally forgot to make you're potion. I would need to get Harry and Ron to bring some when they come for the ball. I know it's going to be hard-" I was now standing beside her, my index finger tracing her lips to stop her from talking.

"Don't worry, yourself. I'll be fine. Besides, I actually had a proposal for you." I smirked, my eyes gleaming with amusement and mischief. She knew what I was going to say, her eyes getting wide with acknowledgement. "Vlad, me? I mean….Isn't that dangerous?" She turned the stove off, plating her food and going to sit down. I sat across from her, looking through one of the books I had, not wanting to stare as she hated that. "Well, think about it. You're blood first off, is the best I've tasted." She looked up with a blush and innocent eyes, I just grinned. "Secondly, I mean you can heal yourself right? With magic? I wouldn't have to feed every day, at least enough to quench my craving. Besides, I wouldn't hurt you like that. **Ever**."

She nodded, reassuring me that she knew that. "Of course." She then began eating again, once she was almost done I put the book down and looked at her. "It is your choice. I won't make you do something out of obligation. I couldn't put my selfish needs before yours." She smiled again, understandingly and put her plate in the sink. Grabbing herself a drink, she then took my head and lead us into the library. I realized we hadn't spent any time in the living room.

"I've got a better idea." I whispered, spinning her around and taking her to the living area. It too had a fireplace, with oak flooring and furnishings. A big flat screen television adorned the wall, as well as some of my old things through the centuries. Swords were on the opposite wall behind the long couch that was in front of the t.v. I lit the fireplace and sat beside her, she was curled up into my side. "I decided we should be a normal couple for a change and hang out here." She giggled and nodded "Good idea."

While we watched television Hermione had fallen asleep on my lap, I had expected as much. Poor girl hadn't gotten much sleep this past week. I watched some mindless tv, before I was starting to hear voices. I frowned I didn't sense anyone nearby, maybe it was Harry and Ron? Just checking up? I didn't smell any humans or any of Hermione's kind anywhere. I got up, carefully placing Hermione's head on a pillow before walking about the castle.

I went around the back, in the gardens, by the forest and all around the castle's interior and found nobody. I sat on the front step my arms resting on my knees watching the rain. It was something that helped me relax and soothed my soul, what was left anyway. I was growing frustrated and my cravings were growing tenfold! The voices I kept hearing were telling me things, dark things. I didn't want to obey to them, realizing this was all in my head. I started then to pace, not being able to relax anymore.

"I WON'T DO IT!" I gripped my hair, growling, eyes flaring and my fangs exposed. It was then I saw Hermione standing there in the door way looking terrified. _Of me?_ I sincerely hoped not, I just couldn't hurt her. This evil voice in my head telling me to rip her apart, drink every ounce of blood from her body. Hermione ran out to me, looking shaken and terrified.

"Vlad?" Her voice coming out in a innocent whisper. She looked up at me, attentively touching me. I leaned into her touch. "I think I'm going mad, Mione." I gave her a pained expression, my forehead against hers holding her to me. She hugged me close, my nose flaring from the scent of her blood. "Stay away from me." I whispered pushing her back. She frowned "I think I know what's going on here. Remember that potion I made you? It said if you didn't keep your blood thirst up, that it could make you crazy. So take mine."

I have her a look of loathing "No." Our clothes and hair soaked in the rain now, thunder cracking heavily. "Please! You need to, Vlad! You already asked me once." I growled at her, eyes glowing "I'm not going to hurt you!" Hermione stomped towards me unafraid "Enough of the bullshit! Drink my blood, now!"

The voices getting louder and Hermione's trying to persuade me, I was afraid I couldn't stop. This power over taking me. "I WILL KILL YOU! ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID? YOU STUPID WITCH!" I didn't even mean any of these things, I hate doing this to her, to us.

She just grabbed me kissing me passionately, I had just insulted her and here she was kissing me!? I held her tightly my nails digging into her skin, she moved to bare her neck to me, running her hand in my hair, as the other gripped my bicep tightly. I couldn't handle this anymore, growling loudly before biting into the soft part of her neck and shoulder. She let out a half moan half scream. As I drank from her, we fell to the ground, the rain pouring down on us. Despite all of the horrible things going on, it was also an erotic experience, something so intimate. The voices started to quiet down, Hermione's heart beat keeping me from drowning in the evil that was trying to overpower me.

Her blood being my salvation, tasted of cinnamon and sage, of a witch. It gave me strength, and the love pouring through it hitting my heart. I stopped just at the right moment, so that I wouldn't kill her. I guess in a way I got what I wanted, but I didn't want it to be forced on her. I lapped at the exposed bite, then kissing it gently. Stroking her hair gently, she looked up at me weakened but with a small smile on her face. "I'm sorry." I whispered. She just cupped my face and shook her head. "I did it because I love you. I don't want to see you drove mad. We're in this together, okay?"

I nodded, helping her up, but tears running down my face holding her to me. I didn't want to lose her, couldn't lose her like I did Mirena. "I love you so much." I wept in her arms. She hugged me tightly "It's okay, I'm here." She whispered. It was strange to cry as I hadn't since Mirena's death and Hermione brought the humanity back to me.

 _Friday_

 _Vlad's House_

 _Hermione's POV_

It was the day of the ball that Vlad and I had been planning. Margaret was here to help with the preparations as I spent hours in the library, Vlad was out hunting. I had been trying to figure out exactly what was going on with him and I. I got so sidetracked with everything else, I forgot to do more research. I used the book I had bought from him and so far nothing came up between witch and vampire relationships, or strange magical currents. I hand't fainted since the first time we met, but there were times I could feel it coming on strong.

I sat near the railing of the upper level my back against the bookcase, my legs dangling over the edge with my white ballet flats. I wore a white lace summer dress to match and my hair was down in curls, my bangs pulled to the side and pinned by a couple bobby pins. I bit my lip as I traced my fingers over the thin pages like parchment. I didn't find anything until I hit the history section of the Occult book, it showed the old Salem trials. I shuddered to think about such things, but I figured maybe something in this would help me find the true answer.

Scanning through with my eyes I hit a spot in the book, that popped out at me:

… **the idea that raw power lies in potential waiting to be evoked and directed by the magician. Once stabilized this magical current, however, is not only shaped by the ones who maintain it but shapes them in return as well. The exchange of forces, the process of formation always is mutual. Thus a current of magic begins to form its own line of tradition over time - all formed and shaped by its inner pattern which had been created or re-evoked by the first magician of its line decades or even ages ago.**

 **As magicians we can use the forces of magical currents to free us from boundaries - traumas, emotions, thought patterns, character aspects, etc. - which kept us confined. This works for as long as we control the contact to the current and direct it to solve specific aspects of our beings. Should we lose control over the interfaces to the current - by e.g. exposing ourselves to it too frequently or for durations too long - it will wash out more than the desired boundaries...**

As I read this, I realized I'd have to be careful, not wanting it to change who I was, or what I wanted to be. I could not let my magic take a hold of me and change me into something I could never change back to. At least this gave me some idea of what I was dealing with and could give Vlad an answer. The fact that his vampire powers and my witch powers intermingled when we were around each other, gave me a huge current of energy made sense. Also the fact that I had been through one hell of a trauma with the battle of Hogwarts, it was a way my body got rid of the negative energy. I brought the book down the stairs with me and laid it upon Vlad's desk, wanting to share it with him once he came back from hunting, and then we'd have to plan out tonight's festivities.

Once Vlad came in from hunting, I couldn't help but giggle, he was sopping wet from it raining outside. "You look like a drowned rat." I laughed, he gave me a glare, not happy with my reaction. He sighed, taking his coat off, water dripping off his long black hair. I went over to him and kissed him, not phased by his mood. He looked at me with a incredulous look, but also a small smile on his lips. "How you deal with me, I will never understand. I'm sorry, I just…hate rats…" He muttered, "They taste disgusting." I just laughed again.

"Get dry and then I need to show you something." I said with excitement and relief. "Really?" His voice lighter and surprised, he chuckled at my demeanour and headed upstairs to change and dry off. I used my magic to mop up the water and put more wood in the fireplace, hoping it would help. His house was quite dark, since the clouds were getting dark. I checked the time, and we had just under two hours to prepare for tonight.

Once Vlad came downstairs in dry clothes, wearing a pullover sweater with the sleeves rolled up and jeans, he wrapped his arms around me smiling gently. "So, what is it you have to show me?" He asked gently, I took his hand and lead him to the desk in the library. "So, I did tons of reading in the book I bought from you, and found this." I showed him the page about magical currents and the affects it could have on a witch or wizards body. I waited patiently while he read it, a deep frown in his forehead as usual when he was concentrating.

"So, all this happened because of our magic abilities put together?" I nodded "Yes and no, I mean the trauma with the wizarding war, probably got me all pent up and because I hadn't used any of my magic for like a year, before we met, maybe that's what caused my fainting." He nodded holding me to him "Yes, that makes sense. Well Miss Granger, we can't have you fainting, now can we?" His voice light but also concerned. "You haven't so far since that ball at Juliet's so, maybe it's because you've used more magic around me?" He was being hopeful and I appreciated it.

I smiled up at him "I believe so, so at least it's one thing we don't have to worry about anymore. We just have to…" Vlad rubbed his hands up and down my arms "Don't worry, we'll make it through together." He kissed my forehead, which made my heart beat hard and my lips curved into a smile. "Mmm, okay." He closed the book and pushed it away from me with a quirk of his lips. "No more reading. Let's get ready." I nodded and Margaret helped me upstairs while Vlad stayed in the library and making plans for the ball in the ballroom down the hall.

"Hermione you're going to look so beautiful tonight!" Margaret said as she helped me into a very beautiful red gown, with mesh sleeves that showed off part of my chest and shoulder, the colour was blood red and it came all the way down to the floor. Wearing matching heels and the necklace Vlad had given me in the garden with matching earrings. I sat down by the vanity table as Margaret did my hair, I noticed she was very good at picking up on the styles of when Vlad was around, and it made me wonder. How did she know so much, yet still be human. Margaret smiled at me, sensing my interest.

"What do you wish to know, m'lady?" She asked, very genuinely, feeling like she was back in the time period. "Margaret, do you know Vlad, from before? I mean, you know so much. You know how to do renaissance hairstyles like it was yesterday." Margaret laughed, "I know a lot because I study hard Miss Granger. I do know Vlad, I know he's a vampire and you are a witch. I'm not immortal like he is, but I know many things." She smiled sincerely looking at me through the mirror. I could only assume she was an Oracle of some kind, or a Seer. I smiled back at her, trusting her answer. When she was done, I then got up and hugged Margaret "Thank you for everything, now let's get you a dress." We giggled together as I got a gold dress out for her, similar to Mirena's old dress. I then heard music coming from downstairs, Vlad must have put it on while getting everything ready.

Margaret and I talked and laughed, as I got her ready, braiding her hair down her back as it was the only good hairstyle I knew how to do, she then moved to the vanity to clip it into a braided crown hairstyle which blew me away. I looked out the window, it was pitch black, but I could see the wand tips of Harry and Ron in their dress robes. They were finally here! I smiled taking Margaret's hand as we headed down the stairs and into the ball room. Vlad turned around to look at us, I gasped as I laid eyes on him. He was striking, strong and very handsome. I wasn't expecting him to be wearing his armour that we got from Juliet's but here it was. The Son of the Dragon armour. I moved to hold him and kiss him. Margaret just giggled as she went to get the door for my friends.

"You look amazing, I wasn't expecting this." Vlad laughed lightly "Well I better be prepared for a fight. You never know." He shrugged, looking effortless even with all the armour on. I then went to go get my wand quickly, making sure I had it on me just in case. I then heard the laughs of Harry and Ron, they were entering the ballroom. I grinned and attacked them with hugs "Oh you came!" Ron looked like he'd been knocked down or something "Blimey, Hermione!" He then wrapped his arms around me, giving me a hug, Harry just laughed. "It's good to see you Hermione, and you look beautiful as always." He did a small bow. I laughed and curtseyed "Why thank you, kind sir." The boys then took their wands and put them in their robes and offered to put mine away too so my Muggle friends couldn't see. I smiled with a small "Thank you."

Vlad came to greet the boys shaking their hands, as the music played on the record player in the background. The ballroom was exquisite and adorned with multiple hanging ornaments of red and gold. Almost resembling the house of Gryffindor. Tables with white linen and chairs adorned the room as well, and tons of food was laid out. So many different smells of spices and sweets filled the air. It truly was a ball.

For the next few hours, Vlad and I started to wonder if the Turkish were even coming. We danced and socialized, however, it was difficult having constant anxiety and looking over our shoulders. I was talking with Harry and Ron when I noticed Vlad going to his study with Dr Van Helsing. I excused myself and quietly walked down the hall, I stood near the doorway, but not to where they could see me. Although Vlad did have vampire powers, he probably knew I was there anyway.

"How, could you not see this before?"

I could hear Vlad's booming voice, and a few things breaking. He was not happy and whatever information Van Helsing had to give, was not good at all. Juliet had found me, but I didn't want her to know what was going on. I motioned for her to move back down the hall where she came from. She frowned in confusion slightly then did as I asked. More things could be heard from the room: glass breaking, books being thrown and Vlad's deep growl.

"Vlad, I'm sorry. I didn't realize this is what they wanted. They want us to think they're coming. Set us up. However, you knew the laws for vampires. They can't possibly fall in love with any other creatures: no humans, no witches and no daemons!"

I couldn't help but gasp and look down. All this was happening because two people fell in love despite being two opposing ends? I didn't dare move, I was glued to the spot.

Vlad's deep penetrating voice could be heard again. "Get out! NOW!" I jumped sightly before Van Helsing sighed. I watched as he walked out, he looked at me and left through the front door. Harry and Ron were in the hallway, I went up to them quickly.

"Can you get everyone home please? Vlad is very angry and I don't need people upset. I'll deal with him."

I said as gently as I could, not wanting to panic anybody. Harry nodded and hugged me. "Of course, Mione. Be careful." They boys then took care of things for me and I headed into the study. Vlad's back was to me, he was leaning against his desk, his back in tight movements as he tried to breathe.

The only thing that could be heard was the blood rushing through my veins, and Vlad's deep exhales. I closed the door, which made him stop moving. He turned around slowly, which made me become very unnerved. He was the hunter and I was the hunted. I swallowed hard, as he came up to me with his very intense gaze. My heart beat loudly as I watched him, never leaving his eyes. He pushed me against the wall, his hands beside my head trapping me between him and it.

I had to admit I was frightened slightly, never being in this position with him before. He moved closer, his lips finding my neck. I gasped, my breathing becoming ragged as he kissed and slightly nipped my neck. I moved to give him more access, he moved the hair out of his way. I could tell his resolve was wearing thin, eventually he'd get what he wanted. I barely moved knowing to just let him do what he needed or wanted. I knew he was in his dominant state and to try and do anything was useless.

He looked into my eyes a moment later, my eyes never wavering. He growled deep in his chest and kissed me hard and rough. I wrapped my arms around him, he pushed me harder into the wall. I gasped when my back hit it, but loving how he was with me. He quickly took off his armour, making things easier for us. He was just in thin under armour. He then practically ripped my dress off with his hands, I was just in the little slip dress that was underneath it. He pushed me against the wall again, his fingers running up my thighs pulling the dress up. What he did next was not what I expected, he bent down in front of me. My hands on his shoulders to brace myself, I knew what he was going to do.

I spread my legs gently his cool fingers running feather light touches against my skin as he reached my underwear and pulling them down. The scent of me kicking in his desire for me. He kissed up my thighs until he reached my centre. I gasped at the touch of his mouth against me. I had never experienced this before, however, I did not complain. He felt amazing against me. I felt my fingers dig into his shoulders as he continued to kiss me there.

I breathed deep, resting against the wall, my skin tingling and the magical electricity moving through me like a current. Then his movements shifted and he was kissing my my hips, then my belly just under my belly button before retreating and standing up to face me. I couldn't help the blush that came across my face. He kissed me deeply, I could taste myself on his mouth. I could feel his hands going to the backs of my thighs as he lifted my up. I wrapped my legs around him and tightened my grip with my arms.

Then in a swift motion I could feel him inside me, I moaned and gasped into his mouth. God, he felt amazing. I closed my eyes feeling him inside me with strong, deep thrusts. He growled gently, moving to my neck again, my fingers entangled themselves into his hair, tugging gently. He gave half a moan and half a growl. He gripped my waist hard, probably leaving marks on me, but I didn't care. I wanted his touch, and he needed mine too. I threw my head against the wall, as his thrusts and kisses were sending me over the edge.

"Vlad.." I moaned out, biting my lip gently. He looked at me taking his hand to cup my face, craning my neck and leaning in to bite me. I half moaned half gasped. His teeth penetrating my skin, as he thrusted into me hard. I furrowed my brows in pain and pleasure while holding onto him.

Before I could feel really dizzy from blood loss he stopped. He kissed me with one last thrust before he came over the edge as well. I stroked his hair gently, as my breathing started to even out and his growls subsided into little purring noises. We stayed like this for a few moments before he released me and getting himself situated. I traced my fingers over his bite which was already starting to heal itself. I took a deep breath and Vlad then sat me down on one of the chairs. I needed a moment after that.

"Are you alright?" He asked, leaning on the desk across from me, looking down with a cautious face. I smiled and nodded "Yes, I could ask you the same question." He looked at me somewhat perplexed. "What do you mean?" He seemed less ridged but still upset about what happened before.

"What was Van Helsing saying to you?" I asked gently, not wanting to stir up any unwanted feelings again after the most passionate and primal sex session I have ever had. I moved to straighten up my hair and picked up my dress, folding it in my lap gently as I awaited his answer.

He sighed heavily, obviously judging whether he should tell me or not. He looked at me with decision in his expression. "Apparently, the Turkish are not coming, it was just some crack pot story. Van Helsing told me that it was to try and deter us from the real threat: the vampire who made me."

I looked at him in shock, I had no idea this was happening and neither did he. He took me by the hands and crouched down to be at my level. "I won't let anything happen to you. I guess, I just didn't care. Figured since I let him go way back when, we'd be even and it wouldn't matter. I didn't expect to fall in love with a witch-" He shook his head looking down, then quickly back up at me. "With you."

I smiled at him reassuringly and kissed him gently. "We'll figure this out, like always. We will get through this." He looked up at me and sighed yet again. "Well it's a law with us creatures, we're not meant to mix. I can't imagine what he'll do when he gets here."

I stood up at the same time he did and hugged him tightly.

"I don't care. I love you too much to let anything happen between us."

He chuckled into my hair gently, kissing the crown of my head.

"Me too."


End file.
